Triple Threat
by EdgeColumbus
Summary: Angels, Fallen, and Devils. The three factions, each one at war with the other. These factions are mutually exclusive, with the odd exception. But what if there existed a being that belonged to all three factions? And what if he was currently a sixteen year old teenager attending Kuoh Academy? Join Anton Kurushima as he journeys along the path of the Red Dragon Emporer.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally finished this chapter, this is months in the making... mainly because I get lazy and don't write for a while. So if the proceeding chapters take a while to be uploaded, there's your reason.**

 **Anyway, welcome to my latest story. I've got most of it worked out already and there will be some changes from the canon, besides the OC, though these changes shouldn't have too big of an impact. Though if I find out that one of these changes does conflict with future events I will try my best to work around it.**

 **Alright, I've held you all up for long enough. I hope you enjoy chapter one of Triple Threat, I'm gonna get started on chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Life

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and overall it was a very pleasant day. But not for Anton Kurushima. No, he was being chased by the Kuoh Academy tennis club. Why? Because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Get back here, pervert!" One of the girls yelled.

"I wasn't peeping!" Anton yelled back.

He had been unlucky enough to walk past the perverted duo, Matsuda and Motohama, while they were trying to get up skirt photos of the girls in the tennis club. The girls thought that Anton was standing guard for them and chased him since the perverted duo ran as soon as they were noticed.

As he ran past the old schoolhouse, Anton came up with a plan. He ran towards a tree, jumped, kicked off the tree, grabbed the ledge of an open window and climbed in. After catching his breath, Anton looked out the window. The tennis club searched around for a bit, but they eventually left.

"Why do I have the worst luck?" Anton sighed as he brushed some of his silvery grey hair out of his vision.

"I don't know, but would you like some tea?" A feminine voice asked.

Anton whipped around so fast that his braid smacked him in the face. There were two other people in the room. Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory. The two most popular girls in school. Anton kicked himself mentally, this encounter would blow up in his face sooner or later.

"Ah... uhm, no thank you. I wouldn't wanna impose and I didn't mean to intrude. I'll ah... I'll just be going now." Anton began climbing back out the window.

"Why don't you use the door?" Rias asked. "If someone sees you climbing out of the window they may mistake you for a thief."

Anton immediately brought his leg back through the window and headed for the door, he opened the door and began to leave.

"Very sorry for the intrusion." Anton apologised hurriedly with a bow. He closed the door as he left. The two third years waited for a few seconds before Akeno spoke up.

"Well, that was unexpected." She said with her usual smile.

"Yes, it was." Rias replied while keeping her eyes on the door.

"Ara? Did he catch your attention?" Akeno asked as she poured some tea.

"You could say that." Rias smiled as she drank from her cup.

* * *

After school, Anton stopped on the bridge he had to cross to get home. He thought about his day, besides the tennis club mishap, he had had a good day. Though there was the fact that he had intruded on the two most popular girls at Kuoh Academy, no matter what scenario he thought of, he just knew that would come back to bite him tomorrow.

"Excuse me?" A cute voice asked, drawing Anton from his thoughts. Anton looked over at the source of the voice, a girl with black hair and purple eyes. She was a school uniform that Anton didn't recognise. For some reason, this girl set alarms off in the back of Anton's mind.

"Um... Yes? How may I help you?" The silver haired teen asked, surprised by both the sudden company and the danger he felt.

"I was wondering... Um... Would you go out with me?"

It took Anton a second to realise that he was just confessed to, by a girl he didn't know anything about. A girl that the presence of made him cautious.

"I... I see. Okay, I have two questions. First, who are you? Second, why me?" Anton decided it would be best to fish for information, expecting this to be some kind of prank.

"Oh, right!" The girl gasped, as if remembering social conventions were a thing. "My name is Yuuma Amano." Yuuma finally introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Amano-san, I'm Anton Kurushima. And before you ask, yes, I am half Russian." Anton introduced himself in return.

"It's nice to meet you too, Anton-kun." Yuuma replied with a smile. Anton felt awkward because of the difference in how they referred to each other. "And as for why you... Because I love you, plain and simple."

Anton stumbled backward at the sheer intensity, and cuteness, of Yuuma's smile. He took a deep breath and thought things through. There was no way this girl could be in love with him, this was the first time they had met. This had to be a joke, any second now she would say that her friends dared her or something. As much as Anton believed this, there was a part of him saying 'what if?' What If she really did love him? What if it wasn't a joke? Every time Anton wanted to say no, these thoughts kept popping up. So he decided he'd take the chance.

"Alright..." Anton nodded to himself. "Amano-san... No, Yuuma-san. If you'll have me, I would love to go out with you." The teen had to mentally fight himself to get that sentence out, but the smile on Yuuma's face made it worth it.

"Great! Hey, to celebrate, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Yuuma asked.

"Sure." Anton responded with an awkward smile.

* * *

Anton stared at himself in the mirror in his room; he repeatedly scanned the boy reflected back at him. Silver hair tied back in a braid and cobalt blue eyes, average height and slight slouch. He couldn't fathom how he had just gotten a girlfriend.

"The world works in mysterious ways." The teen joked to himself as he took off the suspenders from his school uniform.

* * *

"Five minutes early... Better than five minutes late, I guess." Anton mumbled as he checked out his reflection. He had his hair in its usual braid, but opted to go for a smart casual look for his clothes. He was wearing a plain white dress shirt, a black waistcoat, a red necktie, blue jeans and black and white high-tops. He headed straight to the meeting place after changing out of his school uniform.

"Hey, hey." A lady with brown hair and a devil themed costume tried to get Anton's attention. The blue eyed teen turned on his heels to face her. She held a flyer out for him so he took it, she ran off shortly after.

'Does she work at a cosplay cafe or something?' Anton thought. He looked at the flyer he had been handed, it had a circle with an intricate design on it. A pentagram. 'Ah, a cult. That makes much more sense.'

"Sorry! Have you been waiting long?" Yuuma asked as she arrived.

"No. I just got here." Anton replied with a smile. "Shall we go?"

The date started off with the two teens going to the arcade, they played most of the games there and drew a small crowd when they played a dancing game. Before leaving, Anton won a pendant from a crane game and gave it to Yuuma as a gift. After the arcade, they went to a restaurant and had lunch. They got to know each other a bit better as they enjoyed their meals. After a bit of walking around, it started to get dark. Anton offered to Walk Yuuma home and they stopped by a park on the way.

"Hey, I have a request." Yuuma stated as she approached a fountain.

"Okay, what is it?" Anton asked with a smile on his face, he hadn't expected to enjoy the date as much as he had.

"Would you... die for me?" Yuuma asked innocently. Any and all traces of happiness left Anton's body.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I said... Would you die for me?" Yuuma repeated as her expression went from cute and innocent to scary and sadistic. Her clothes disappeared like she was from a magical girl anime and were replaced by a skimpy, black, leather S&M outfit. She also sprouted big black wings, humans didn't do that.

"What the...!" Anton was interrupted as a spear of light almost pierced him, luckily, he dodged before it connected. 'A fallen!? Dammit!' He thought as he dodged a few more spears of light.

"Stay still you pest!" Yuuma shouted. Anton ducked into the bushes and kept moving until he found a place to hide.

"Damn... it..." Anton panted as he slumped against a tree. "So... soon?" He questioned. "I guess they've gotten better at tracking... or I'm getting lazy." He pushed off of the tree and snuck around, trying to find an exit without getting spotted.

"I found you~" Yuuma's voice sang as a searing pain spread throughout Anton's body. He kept crawling, kept trying to get away. More pain. More light. He kept crawling.

"Just die!" Yuuma shouted as she hurled another spear of light into Anton's body. He couldn't move anymore, the pain was too much.

"Damn..." Anton coughed, blood splattering next to him as he did so. "I didn't even... find... her..." Anton laid there, trying to force his body to move. It was hopeless. This was how he was going to die.

'Wait.' Anton remembered something, something from earlier. The pentagram. He focused his thoughts on it. 'Come on... I don't care who... but grant my dying wish... save me!' Anton prayed. Even as he was dying, he still saw the humour in praying to a pentagram. He felt the power begin to build up in his pocket, then it disappeared. Or more accurately, it was released.

Anton's vision was filled with crimson. At first he thought it was more blood, but then it moved. And then he saw her. Rias Gremory. With black, bat-like wings. He tried to say something, but just the thought of speaking hurt. And that was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

* * *

Ringing, Anton could hear ringing. It confused him, but it also annoyed him. He had a headache, the ringing wasn't helping. He tried to turn off his alarm clock, he kept missing it.

"Shut up!" The silver haired teen screamed as he threw his alarm clock against the wall, it shattered into multiple pieces. "...Crap." He sighed as he got up, he cleaned up the remains of his alarm and started getting ready for school. It wasn't until he had finished braiding his hair back that he noticed a strange, but familiar, feeling in his chest.

"How did that...?" Anton began to question the feeling, then he realised why it was there. "And here I was hoping it was a dream." He moaned as he continued his morning routine.

* * *

For the entire day, Anton couldn't focus on his studies. His headache wouldn't disappear and it was aggravating at this point. The blue eyed teen found himself staring at the clock in lessons and restricted himself to his classroom during breaks, he couldn't find the will to do anything. He had almost gotten back into bed this morning, but decided not to harm his attendance just to nurse a headache. That had proven to be a bad idea, considering he felt like shit. Anton was relieved when his last class ended, he bolted through the door. He wanted to get home and rest. He rushed out of the school fast enough that no one could stop him, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with people at the moment.

Anton slowed down when he reached the bridge, mostly because it made his headache worse. Images of Yuuma in her leather outfit kept popping up in his head. It got so bad that he fell to his knees, he felt like throwing up. By the time he recovered, the sun was already setting.

"Gotta get home..." Anton grumbled, he stumbled to his feet and kept walking.

Night-time came around faster than Anton expected, he had only just reached the park. Anton looked at the fountain where Yuuma had transformed into a fallen angel. He clenched his fists as a wave of anger washed over him.

"When I find you, you _will_ feel my wrath bitch!" Anton growled.

"That depends on whether you survive." A masculine reminded.

"What did you say!" Anton barked as he span around, a sharp pain entering his body as he stopped. "You know... I'm getting really pissed off with all the stabbing!"

"Well if you would just die, you wouldn't have to worry about it." A man in a trench coat and fedora joked, his pitch black wings gave away his faction. Anton attempted to say something, but all that came out was low growl. Between the pain from the headache and the pain from the spear of light, his brain wasn't functioning properly. The fallen angel walked over to Anton and pulled out the spear of light, it hurt just as much going out as it did going in. Anton snarled at the fallen angel.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to finish you off!" The fallen angel yelled with a sadistic grin. Though before he could stab Anton, an explosion blew him away.

"Could you not touch my underling?" An all too familiar voice asked. Anton grunted as he looked up, his vision was filled with crimson.

'So it was her, well then, it seems I finally got lucky.' The silver haired teen thought.

"Crimson hair... So you're a Gremory?" The fallen questioned.

"That's right Mr. Fallen Angel. I am Rias Gremory." Rias introduced herself.

"What a surprise, he's one of yours. Might I suggest you keep him on a short leash next time? Otherwise someone like me might attack him again." The fallen angel warned as he took off. "My name is Dohnaseek, I pray that we never meet again." Dohnaseek introduced himself as he flew off.

'Another one to kill later.' Anton thought, he had a feeling that list was going to keep growing.

"Are you okay?" Rias asked, her teal eyes meeting Anton's cobalt blue. The boy let out a small grunt. "C'mon let's go back to your house, I'll treat your wounds." Was the last thing Anton heard before passing out for the second day in a row.

* * *

When Anton woke up, he felt uncomfortable. His bed felt cramped, it wasn't until he turned over that he found out why. Rias was sleeping next to him... and she was naked. Anton placed his hand on the cover and slowly pulled it off.

'Please don't be, please don't be, please don't be...' He looked down. "Ah, shit." He sighed. He felt movement, Rias was waking up. For some reason, Anton suddenly felt incredibly worried. What had happened last night? His memory was hazy. Rias began to sit up. Anton's mind went blank as he got a better look at her figure. He began to lean back and was going to use his arm as support, forgetting his bed was a single. He crashed onto the floor and backed away from the bed.

"Oh, you're already up?" Rias asked as if there was nothing wrong with the current situation.

"Uh... Um... Ah... You... Me... We... S... S... S..." Anton's brain was working overtime, he had had very minimal contact with the opposite sex and now he had just woken up nude with his senpai next to him, who was also nude.

"Why?" The flustered teen finally managed to ask, his heart was racing and he couldn't understand why.

"I was healing your wounds." Rias answered, much to Anton's confusion.

"My wounds..." He repeated, he repeated those two words over and over. Then he finally remembered, he had been attacked. Most of his memories from the day before were hazy. He placed a hand over his abdomen, the wound was gone completely.

"I must say, it's quite surprising how quickly you healed." Rias admitted as she started getting dressed.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower?" Anton asked as he put on a pair of boxers.

"Hmm?"

"If you're gonna get dressed it would be better to do so after a shower right?" He reiterated. "I'll go get started on breakfast." He added as he left the room. The silver haired teen sighed as he made his way downstairs.

"This is going to become a thing, isn't it?" He asked as he passed through the living room. He started making breakfast once he reached the kitchen, it was just toast but something felt different.

'This is the first time I've made breakfast for someone else.' Anton realised.

* * *

After eating breakfast with Rias, taking a shower of his own and getting dressed, Anton and Rias headed off to school. Anton noticed the hateful glares he got from the other students, both male and female alike. The two didn't part until they reached the school gates.

"I'll send someone to get you later." Rias informed Anton as she left. "By the way, you look better with your hair down." The crimson haired teen called out before continuing towards the main school building. Anton felt the back of his neck, his hair was covering it. He had forgotten to do his braid.

"One day won't hurt." He sighed as he headed towards the school building.

* * *

Anton had been half right, one day without his braid hadn't hurt. It had, however, earned him the stares of every person he passed. Did having his hair down make him look that different? Admittedly it did go down to the bottom of his shoulder blades, but he couldn't have looked that much different. As far as he knew he still had his indifferent expression and the dark circles around his eyes from sleepless nights, he should still look unapproachable. Yet the looks he received told him that the people around him wanted to approach him... or yell at him, he never could read people's expressions.

'Never letting my hair down again.' Anton thought, he didn't need attention from other people.

"Excuse me." A male voice called out. Murmurs of annoyance and admiration broke out, from the guys and girls respectively.

'No. She did not send...' Anton began to wish as he looked over to the doorway. 'Kiba Yuuto. Well if walking with Rias and having my hair down didn't get me noticed this will.'

"Is Anton Kurushima here?" Yuuto asked. And suddenly all eyes were on Anton, who simply got up and walked over to the blonde haired boy.

"That would be me." Anton sighed.

"Great, follow me then." Yuuto smiled. The two teens walked in silence, with Yuuto occasionally greeting some of the girls. Anton tried his best to keep his head down, it didn't work. He could hear the whispers from the onlookers. Who is he? Why is he walking Yuuto? He could hear just about every variation of these two questions.

"Are we there yet?" Anton asked with a sigh, he was starting to get annoyed with all the whispering.

"Almost." Yuuto replied with a smile.

The two approached the old school building and Yuuto opened the door.

"We're here." He announced with his usual smile.

'I wanna beat that smile off of your face.' Anton thought as he entered the building, normally this time.

The pair of teens started walking up the stairs. On the way up they passed by a sealed off room, Anton felt a strong power emanating from it. He started walking towards it absentmindedly, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That rooms sealed off, it's in a bad state so no one's allowed to enter." Yuuto explained. Anton knew it was a lie but let it be, whatever was in that room must have been too dangerous to be outside of it.

"I see. Sorry, I'm naturally curious so a sealed off door just screams 'open me' to me." The silver haired teen half lied. He was naturally curious, but anyone who could sense the power behind that door would want to investigate it.

"No worries. Come on, the President's waiting." The blonde haired boy motioned the silver haired one to follow him. They continued up to the third floor and stopped outside a door with a sign above it.

'Occult Research club. Well, they have a sense of humour at least.' Anton chuckled.

Anton scanned the room upon entry and was quite impressed with the furnishings, especially the full bookcase. He noted the company president style desk that sat at the head of the room and briefly glanced over the blackboard and the circle on the floor. It really did look like what you'd expect an occult research clubroom to look like.

As he continued to scan his surroundings, Anton noticed a girl sitting on the sofa. It was Koneko Toujou, the school's unofficial mascot according to... everybody. She was eating some sweets, which she promptly attempted to move out of Anton's line of sight once she noticed him looking at her.

"I wasn't going to steal them." The silver haired teen deadpanned.

Realising they were the only three in the room, Anton took a seat on the sofa opposite to Koneko. He rested his head back and let his thoughts run amok, it was how sorted his thoughts out. Let them run rampant until they make sense... it worked some of the time. Anton rubbed a hand over his face, realising his musing was getting him nowhere fast. He was about to get up from the sofa when he heard the door open, his head snapped towards the source.

"Sorry for the delay." Rias apologised as she and Akeno entered the room. "Ah, you're already here Anton." The crimson haired devil realised.

"Yep." Anton replied simply with a wave of his hand.

"Well someone's getting comfortable." Akeno teased as she saw how Anton was sprawled out on the sofa.

"I apologise Himejima-senpai. This sofa is just too comfortable." The cobalt eyed teen explained as he shuffled into a more formal sitting position.

"Ara~ Good manners? Not many people have those these days." Akeno teased again, Anton held back a sigh upon realising this was going to be a thing with her.

"Anyway." Rias coughed to get everyone's attention. "Today, we welcome you to the Occult Research club Anton." The president of the club announced. "To keep things simple, we are all-"

"Devils." Anton cut Rias off, fully aware of what everyone present was. "And the people that attacked me these past two days were fallen angels, angels that have been cast out of heaven for committing acts unbefitting of an angel." The teen explained as he took a sip of the tea Akeno placed in front of him.

Three of the four other members of the club had varying reactions, Koneko was as expressionless as usual. Yuuto was smiling awkwardly as a bead of sweat dropped down his face, Akeno was suppressing a giggle at Rias' reaction, and Rias had a dumbfounded look on her face. The president quickly composed herself and moved on seeing as the newest member of the club was well informed.

"Then I assume you recognise this girl?" Rias questioned as she handed Anton a picture.

Anton looked at the girl in the picture, Yuuma. The picture was of Yuuma in her casual clothes with her black wings out. As Anton stared at the photograph he felt one particular emotion rise up within him. His heart started pounding, his breathing became faster and he felt an indescribable urge to lash out at something. He clenched his hand into a fist, crushing the photograph in the process. He was angry, no. He was furious.

"That bitch." The words left Anton's mouth before he could even consider saying them, the look on his face morphing into one of pure rage. He unclenched his fist, letting the photo fall onto the table.

"We believe she was after you for your Sacred Gear." Rias explained.

Anton's eyes unconsciously shifted to his left arm. "Of course." He sighed, his rage subsiding for now.

The teen held out his left arm, he focused his energy into it. A green gem formed on the back of his hand, the skin on his left arm around the gem shifting to red scales before bursting into the form of a gauntlet.

"So that's the source of the power I could feel from you." Rias commented, unsurprised, at this point, by how easily Anton summoned his Sacred Gear. "By the way..." The club president began. "...do you remember your dying wish?" She asked.

"No. I was on the verge of death, so the end of that encounter is a bit hazy." The half-Russian admitted, rubbing the back of his neck through his hair.

"I see." Rias nodded. "Akeno, hand him a magic circle, please." The president ordered.

"Here." Akeno smile as she passed a piece of paper to Anton.

"The pentagram..." He commented.

"That's one name for it. Most devils refer to them as magic circles now." Rias explained. "Anyway, As I recall... Your dying wish was, and I quote, 'come on... I don't care who... but grant my dying wish... save me!'" She quoted Anton's dying wish word for word. "You seemed to know that the magic circle would grant your dying wish, how is that?" The crimson haired teen inquired.

'Shit... make something up!' Anton mentally yelled at himself. "I was dying and desperate." The teen stated, working in a nervous laugh. "In my desperation I was willing to try anything." He explained. "I mean, no one wants to die young, right?"

"...I suppose so." Rias agreed after a few seconds of crushing silence. "Anyway, I answered your wish and saved you. After that, I realised you had quite a powerful Sacred Gear. That's why I brought you back." The third year explained. "You are now my servant." She reminded the new addition to her peerage. "Allow us to introduce ourselves properly." The president smirked as the three other members gathered around her as they all summoned their wings.

"Second year, Yuuto Kiba. I'm a devil. Nice to meet you." Yuuto greeted the newest addition to the peerage with a smile.

'Definitely gonna beat that smile off your face.' Anton thought.

"I'm Koneko Toujou, and I'm a first year. I'm a devil... It's a pleasure." Koneko greeted in her expressionless way.

'It doesn't feel like you mean that.' Anton mentally commented.

"I'm Akeno Himejima, a third year. I'm also the vice-president of the research club. And I'm a devil." Akeno greeted with a pleasant smile.

'I like this one.' Anton smiled inwardly.

"And I am their master, Rias Gremory. My house's rank is Duke. Welcome to the family." Rias greeted with a confident smile.

'I've just signed up for a world of trouble, haven't I?' Anton mentally sighed. He summoned his own wings and introduced himself. "I'm Anton Kurushima, second year. I'm half-Russian, half-Japanese and I'm also a devil. Nice to meet you all."

"As I said before, welcome to the family." The crimson haired president smiled.

"Thank you Gremory-senpai." The silver haired second year bowed.

"I must ask that you call me 'President'." Rias commanded.

"Alright, Pres." Anton said with a smile.

"I suppose that will do." Rias sighed.

It was then that Anton noticed Koneko re-entering the room, he hadn't even noticed her leave in the short time he was talking with Rias. Though he almost did a double take when he saw her carrying boxes that should have crushed someone with a frame as small as hers. Koneko set the boxes down beside Anton, a thud resounding through the room.

'She's the rook, definitely the rook.' Anton confirmed by himself.

"Right, for starters you're on..." Rias trailed off as everyone joined in on the next two words.

"Flyer duty."


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally finished this chapter, yay. Now to start the next one.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fighting Starts

It had been a few days since Anton was put on flyer duty. He was currently lying in a pile of boxes, groaning due to his muscles being sore.

"Oh my, have you finished handing out all the flyers?" Rias asked the lump on the floor.

"Yes." The lump groaned weakly.

"There were quite a few, this is impressive." The president added.

"I don't forgive you." Anton mumbled, he repeated it a few times before pushing himself up and getting to his feet. The teen stretched his back and yawned.

"Alright then, it's time for you to move on to the next step." Rias declared.

"You are forgiven." Anton mumbled, relieved he didn't have to hand out anymore fliers. In explanation, it was a simple task. In practice, it was a living hell. Having to hand out each individual flyer, to people who either took one out of kindness or flat out refused to take one, was equal parts exhausting and infuriating.

"Akeno, if you would." Rias asked.

"Very well." Akeno smiled as she stepped onto the magic circle in the clubroom, it lit up.

"Uh..." Anton released an unintelligible noise as he pointed at Akeno.

"She's making it so that you can use the magic seal." Rias explained and Anton nodded in response.

"It's ready for use." Akeno announced as she stepped away from the magic seal.

"Okay then. Anton, stand in the middle of the circle." Rias commanded.

"'Kay" Anton replied as he did as he was told.

"Using this magic seal, you can be summoned." The crimson haired teen explained. "So... do you remember the post-arrival procedure?" She asked.

"Form pact, grant wish, get paid." Anton counted each step on his fingers.

"That works, I suppose." Rias sighed. "Take care."

The magic circle began to glow and the light gradually consumed Anton, the teen felt a shift in his body. The teen assumed the summoning had worked and gave his greeting.

"Hello! Thank you for summoning me today! What can I help with...?" Anton trailed off as he realised he was still in the Occult Research clubroom. He received concerned stares from three of his fellow Devils; Koneko just gave him a blank look.

"It seems that you, unfortunately, cannot make the jump." Rias informed Anton. "You should have enough magic power, so why didn't it work?" The president pondered.

"Who knows?" The silver haired teen shrugged. "So how am I going to get there now?" He asked.

"You'll have to go on foot." Rias sighed.

"What Devil arrives at a summoning on foot?" Anton asked in disbelief. He wasn't amused when Koneko pointed at him. "Fine." He grumbled as he left.

The room was quiet for a few seconds.

"Who would have thought that he would give such a cheery greeting when summoned?" Akeno said, stifling a laugh as she remembered the scene.

* * *

Anton was nearing his destination and was still grumbling about how he would seem suspicious by visiting a person's home and saying he's the devil they summoned. The teen found himself standing before an apartment complex, he walked up the stairs to the second floor and looked at each nameplate. His destination was the apartment at the end of the block it seemed. Anton stood outside the door, ready for whatever was about to happen.

'Please don't be a creep, please don't be a creep, please don't be a creep.' He prayed in his head as he knocked on the door. "Good evening! I'm the devil you summoned!" Anton called out in his best attempt to sound cheery; he was anything but right now.

The teen waited a few seconds; the door opened just a crack. Anton found himself being stared at by a ruby red eye.

"You're a Devil?" A feminine voice asked, it sounded judgemental.

"Yes." Anton answered bluntly.

The door swung open and Anton found himself being yanked into the apartment. He quickly surveyed the apartment; it looked like every other small apartment in Japan. The boy turned around to finally meet his contractor face-to-face.

She was a woman, a very beautiful one at that. She was wearing a light brown business suit and skirt with a soft pink dress shirt, the black stockings didn't go unnoticed. Anton noted the beer cans that were lying around, then he noticed the light blush on the woman's face. She was drunk. This would be problematic, or headache inducing. Probably both.

The woman brushed some of her jet black hair away from her face, to no avail, as she examined Anton. "You'll do." She stated. The Devil didn't like that statement, it meant too many things.

* * *

Anton looked at the clock on the wall. It had been four hours since he arrived and the woman hadn't stopped rambling on about her problems. Anton was glad he didn't have to do anything annoying... or illegal, but four hours of one person's problems was getting boring.

"...And don't even get me started on my boss." Sachiko Ebihara, as Anton learned her name was, continued with her drunken ramblings. "He's always finding any excuse to dump his work on me, and what does he do when my back's turned? He stares at me with a lecherous look in his eyes! And to make things worse..." Sachiko kept running her mouth.

'KILL. ME.' The teenage Devil thought as he forced a supportive smile while seething on the inside. He didn't mind listening to other people's problems, he'd even help them to the best of his abilities, but this was getting ridiculous.

* * *

'She didn't even sign the form!' Anton's face found solace in his hands. After last night, where he had to go sleepless, he wanted nothing more than some time to himself. But school would begin soon, so he would have to struggle through the day. And get scolded by Rias and probably have to go back to Sachiko's apartment and listen to her ramble again and... he already felt like dying again.

"Ahh!" A voice screeched and a thud sounded soon after. Anton looked over at the source and immediately looked away.

'You saw nothing Anton Kurushima. YOU. SAW. NOTHING.' The silver haired devil thought, trying to clear the panty shot he was treated to from his mind. He looked back over at the girl and noted the clothes she was wearing. "A Nun." He whispered to himself.

"Oww, how did I trip?" The Nun asked herself.

"Hey. You okay?" Anton asked as he knelt in front of the girl, he offered her a hand and she took it. Anton pulled her to her feet. "I think this is yours." Anton said as he passed the nun her headdress that had fallen off from her fall, she took the headdress and put it back on.

"Thank you very much." The blonde Nun thanked with an almost blinding smile.

The Devil felt his heart skip a beat. Why had that smile provoked a reaction? How had this girl's smile instantly made him want to smile in turn?

"Umm... Is something the matter?" The Nun's voice snapped Anton back to reality. She looked at the boy in front of her in concern, before realising the state her luggage was in. That state being spread about the ground next to the suitcase it should have been in. The girl immediately started placing her clothes back into the suitcase.

"Let me help you with that." Anton offered nervously, picking up a few pieced of the Nun's clothing and handing them to her. It wasn't much longer before everything was back where it was supposed to be.

"Thank you for helping me." The blonde thanked as she stood up, Anton smiled at her as he stood up.

"No problem. Though if it's alright to ask... Are you on a trip or something?" The Devil let his curiosity get the better of him; luckily the answer wouldn't be detrimental to him at all... Or so he told himself since he was a Devil fraternising with a Nun.

"No, I've been transferred to the church in this town and was making my way there... but I got lost." The girl admitted. "And since I can't speak Japanese very well I've had a difficult time getting directions." She added. Anton remembered the Language ability Devils had and felt somewhat grateful for it.

"Well I happen to know where the church is. I can show you the way if you'd like?" The cobalt eyed teen offered with a small smile. Talking to this girl relaxed him for some reason.

"Really!? Surely this is guidance from the Lord himself." The Nun held out a cross as she offered a prayer in thanks.

Anton looked at the cross, a tingling feeling running through his body as he did. He clenched his hands into fists so tightly that he almost drew blood. 'God, huh? Right... they wouldn't know.' A pang of guilt hit the teen as he relaxed his hands.

"Shall we get going then?" The silver haired teen asked weakly as he pointed in the direction the pair would be heading.

"Uwaaaaah!" A cry resounded from nearby. The Devil and Nun turned to see a young boy crying over a scraped knee. The Nun hurried over to the boy and knelt in front of him.

'Humans...' Anton thought absentmindedly. 'So fragile and always complaining over the smallest of wounds. Of course, that's why their protected isn't it.' The teen was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a green light emanating from the Nun's hands. 'Twilight Healing... this girl has it?'

"There, it's all better now right?" The Nun gave the child a comforting smile. Shortly after, the boy's mother arrived.

'A Nun receiving a Sacred Gear. And Twilight Healing out of all of them. Why were you transferred here of all places?' The suspender wearing student let his thoughts get away from him, until he heard a particular sentence.

"You shouldn't hang around weird people, they'll be a bad influence. Come on lets go." The mother demanded as she sent a disgusted glare towards the girl, then she pulled her son along behind her.

"Listen here you-" The Devil was cut off when the blonde Nun grabbed his arm and told him that it was fine. He let out a sigh before inquiring. "You didn't understand her right?"

"No, but those eyes... they're always the same." The girl looked down dejectedly.

"Thank you big sis!" The boy from before called back, the Nun looked up at the boy.

"He thanked you." Anton translated as he smiled at the display of good manners. The Nun waved at the boy as he was dragged off by his mother. "But what was with that lady. All you did was help her kid." The teen grumbled.

"People are usually uncomfortable around me. Besides, I'm used to reactions like that..." The blonde admitted.

"Well you shouldn't be." The words left Anton's mouth immediately as he began walking past the girl. "But that power..." He trailed off, hoping the Nun would answer the unspoken question.

"It's a healing power. Truly a miracle given to me by God." The Nun answered.

The silver haired teen clenched his hands into fists again, releasing them as he took a deep breath. "Let's go..." He said as he picked up the Nun's suitcase.

* * *

"This is it. Thank goodness!" The Nun beamed upon approaching the church.

Anton felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him as he looked at the building in front of him. How long had it been since he last visited a church? Years, far too many years. He had lost his right to visit such a sacred place, but old habits die hard. Harder when you're born with them as part of your reason for living.

'I doubt I even have a cross anymore.' The teen remembered. "Well, this is where we part ways." He turned to leave but...

"Please wait." The Nun pleaded as she latched onto his arm. "As thanks for bringing me here, at least let me treat you to some tea." The girl offered.

"Sorry, but I need to get to school." The male informed her. "But we can meet again if you'd like. I'm Anton Kurushima, but you can call me Anton." He introduced himself with a warm smile.

"I'm Asia Argento! Please call me Asia." Asia introduced herself in kind.

"See you later Sister Asia." Anton waved as he left.

"Yes! Let's definitely meet again!" Asia promised the retreating boy.

* * *

"You must never go near a church again!" Rias declared to an apathetic Anton. "I've told you that churches are considered enemy territory. Just by setting foot on its grounds you could start a war between the Angels and Devils."She explained. "Do you want another spear of light to come flying at you?"

"I think I've had enough of those already..." The silver haired teen mumbled as he placed a hand over his abdomen, a mixture of feelings bubbling inside of him at just the thought of another spear of light being used on him.

"You should also stay away from anyone that's affiliated with the church. Especially Exorcists, they're our worst enemies. Because of the blessings they've received from God, they have enough power to reduce a Devil to nothing. They can't come back." The president elaborated, emphasising her warning at the end.

"I get it." Was the restrained response from the newest addition to the Gremory peerage, clenching his hands into fists yet again.

"Sorry, I got a little too worked up." Rias apologised. "In any case, do be more careful next time."

Anton didn't give a response as he turned around and headed to the other side of the room, trying to calm himself down after certain thoughts had entered his head during the lecture. The boy hated remembering his past, there was too much of it that he'd like to forget. Yet at the same time, there was so many memories that he treasured. Talking about the church had brought up more of the former than the latter.

"Ara? Is the lecture over already?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"What is it, Akeno?" The crimson haired Devil questioned.

"We have been given request from an Arch-Duke." The Queen informed.

* * *

It was night-time when Rias and her peerage reached the targets location. They were after a Stray Devil named Visor, apparently she had betrayed her master and begun acting independently. As per the Devils rules the Stray needed to be taken down immediately now that she had been located. Especially since she had been devouring humans every night.

'So we're putting down a wild mutt.' Anton smirked internally as he stood with his arms crossed.

"I smell blood." Koneko informed the other Devils as they approached the door to the building. Anton sent a questioning look her way. How could she smell the blood already? The newest Devils attention was brought back to the building as Rias pushed the doors, said doors groaning as they opened.

As soon as they stepped inside, the silver haired Devil caught a whiff of the very same smell that his kouhai had mentioned previously. The stench was overbearing, it permeated every corner of the building. One part of Anton's subconscious wanted to gag or at the very least cover his nose and mouth, another part wanted to laugh like a madman. Instead he just stood there, unsure of how to react. The teen closed his eyes and shook his head, a grunt escaping his throat as he developed a small headache.

"...So we'll use this as a chance to get you used to Devil battles, okay?" Rias finished explaining something, Anton hadn't even registered that she had been speaking.

"Uh, yeah." Anton nodded as he recomposed himself. So far, this day had given him constant reminders to memories he preferred to repress. He hoped this job wouldn't take too long.

"Then we'll start with the traits of each servant." Rias decided. "Are you familiar with chess?" She asked.

"It's been a while since I last played, but I remember the rules and what the pieces do." Anton answered honestly, though he was curious as to where the conversation was going while they checked each room of the building.

"Good, that makes explaining easier then." The crimson haired beauty commented before moving on. "Do you remember when I explained The Great War?" Rias questioned her newest servant.

"It was a three-way struggle between the Angels, Fallen and Devils. There was no clear winner as all three factions lost significant portions of their forces. The Devils took a considerable blow since they lost many Purebloods and became unable to lead their troops." The cobalt eyed teen recited the most relevant information he was given on the subject.

"Excellent, you have a good memory." Rias praised. "This lead to the birth of the Evil Piece system." She added. "The Evil Piece system is similar to chess. There's one King, one Queen, two Knights, two Rooks, two Bishops and eight Pawns, each piece has its own traits." Rias paused as she checked to make sure Anton was following along, he motioned for her to continue with an attentive look on his face.

"Similarly, by granting a piece to a servant they take on the traits of that piece. This gives the Purebloods a way to demonstrate their strength, even if their numbers are few." Rias finished explaining before moving straight onto the next part. "This has since led to the rise of Rating Games, fights between the Evil Pieces of a peerage. Rating Games are especially popular among Houses since they can decide your rank." The Club President finished her explanation and gave another quick look over to Anton who seemed to be thinking about something.

Rating Games were worthless.

That was the conclusion Anton had drawn from what he had been told. What was the point in proving the strength of one group of people compared to another? Such things only ever led to more conflict, it couldn't possibly be an effective system.

Knowing he was probably in the minority with that mindset, Anton decided to keep his opinion to himself. Deciding to ask a simple question instead.

"What piece am I?"

"Oh! You're..." Rias trailed off as she focused on something within the room she had just entered. "It's here." She stated as she glared into the abyss like darkness of the room.

The stench of blood grew stronger as something moved about in the darkness. The smell only served to make Anton's headache worse, he had to resist grasping his head as a spark of pain flared for a second. Whatever was in that room needed to die so he could get to his bed and rest for the evening.

"Stray Devil Visor, we're here to exterminate you!" Rias called into the void.

There was a second of nothing before something shot towards the group. It was a corpse, the top half of a corpse. Fresh blood seeped out from the tear in the body. The sickening smell once again reached Anton's nose and furthered his headache. It was really starting to piss him off.

Anton's attention was diverted from the corpse and to the figure that emerged from within the darkness. It was tall and hideous... and nude, with the lower half of a beast and two lances in her hands. Oh, yeah. It was definitely a her, it had breasts.

"Smells good." Visor drawled. "I wonder if your flesh will be as red as your hair." The Stray mused. "I wanna eat you up."

"That line's wasted coming from a small-fry like you." Rias taunted.

"Why you!" Visor shouted as she thrust one of her lances forward.

"Yuuto!" Rias ordered.

"On it!" The blonde boy replied as he leapt into action.

"Let's continue the lecture." Rias stated as the group watched Yuuto dodge an attack from Visor. "Yuuto's a Knight and a Knight's main trait is speed." She explained to Anton as Yuuto dodged one of the lances again. "And Yuuto's greatest weapon is..." As Rias continued her explanation, Yuuto stood still as Visor swung one of her lances at him. The attack passed straight through him, but there was no blood. And Anton understood why when he noticed Yuuto in the air while the other Yuuto, his afterimage, disappeared, the blonde boy was now wielding two swords.

"...Thanks to his blinding speed and expertise in swordplay, he can deliver high-speed sword attacks." Rias finished explaining as Yuuto cut off both of Visor's arms, the Stray howled in pain.

"You little pest!" Visor screamed as she went to slam one of her paws down on Yuuto as he landed, Koneko jumped in and pushed the Knight out of the way as the paw came down on her and kicked up a dust cloud.

Anton got ready to join the fray himself as he summoned his Sacred Gear, though he dismissed it as Rias put her arm out in front of him and shook her head. Looking back to the fight as the dust cleared, the silver haired Devil did a double take when he realised that Koneko was holding the paw still, without struggle, above her.

'Right, she's the Rook no doubt about it now.' Anton confirmed for himself as he thought back to the boxes of fliers she had carried the other day.

"Don't worry, Koneko is my Rook. And a Rook's traits are..." Rias began explaining as Koneko pushed the paw back, only to get smacked away by Visor's tail. "...Abnormal strength and defense." The President finished her explanation on the Rook as Koneko crashed into the wall and proceeded to get up as if nothing had happened.

Koneko then launched herself at the stomach of the beast half of Visor, her fist sank in before sending Visor flying across the room. The white haired girl landed as the Stray Devil crashed through the wall and into the next room over.

Anton just stared at Koneko in shock.

'It just doesn't look right that a shrimp like her has that much strength. And yet somehow it does.' He felt conflicted between being amazed and calling bullshit. The boy flinched slightly when Koneko suddenly glared at him as if he had vocalised the shrimp comment. 'Note to self: Don't talk about Koneko's height.

"How could this happen... they're just brats." Visor told herself as she lay on her back in the middle of all the rubble.

"And finally, Akeno." Rias said as she turned to her friend.

"Ufufu. How should I go about this?" Akeno wondered with a cheerful smile on her face as she approached the Stray Devil with her hands pressed together.

"Akeno is my Queen." Rias stated as Akeno stopped a short distance in front of Visor.

"You will regret this." Visor warned in a weak voice as Akeno looked down on her.

"Ara? It seems you still have willpower left." The Vice-President noted. "I wonder how long it will take to break it?" Akeno questioned as she raised her hand, lightning crackling around it before it focused on Visor and came crashing down as a singular bolt.

"Pawns, Knights, Bishops and Rooks. Our unrivalled Vice-President combines their power." Rias explained as Akeno continued her onslaught of magic.

"Oh my! You're still alive? I wonder for how much longer though?" Akeno asked as she squirmed slightly.

"I'm feeling two very conflicting feelings right now." Anton whispered to himself as he looked away for a second and rubbed his hand over the lower half of his face.

"What makes Akeno truly threatening though..." Rias began to add as Akeno licked her lips before preparing another lightning spell. "...Is that she's the ultimate sadist."

"Don't worry though, Akeno-senpai is very kind to her allies." Yuuto told Anton reassuringly. Anton looked at Yuuto for a second, then looked over at Akeno as she continued her magic assault on the Stray Devil.

"That tells me otherwise!" Anton exclaimed as he pointed to the display of power in front of him, worried for his life that that might one day be turned on him.

"That was refreshing." Akeno stated as she approached the others, Anton stiffened somewhat as he turned to face her with a shaky smile. "I thought I'd leave the final blow to you President."

"Any last words?" Rias asked the Stray Devil as she approached it.

"Kill me." Visor pleaded in a defeated tone.

"Very well then." Rias nodded as a ball of crimson demonic energy formed in her hand. "Vanish." She demanded as she unleashed the ball of power on Visor, consuming the Stray and leaving nothing of it behind.

'She destroyed it that easily... she could have done this by herself.' Anton realised. 'They're all so strong.' He thought as he looked over the Occult Research Club. 'Perfect.'

"Good work, everyone." Rias praised the others that took part in subjugating the Stray Devil.

"Um, Pres?" Anton called out to get Rias' attention. "You never answered my question from earlier. Which piece am I?" He asked again.

"Right. Anton, you're a Pawn." Rias told the latest addition to her peerage.

"So I'm the strongest?" The silver haired teen mumbled to himself.

"Anyway, let's get going. We still have school tomorrow after all." Rias reminded her peerage.

And with that, they left the building and returned to their respective homes.

* * *

As Anton laid down on his bed he stared at the red gauntlet on his left arm.

"Will you wake up already, I have so much I need to discuss with you." He told the green gem that rested on the back of his hand. The teen dismissed the gauntlet and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

" **Be careful what you wish for.** "


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, this is the second chapter of this fanfic that I've completed by staying up all night.**

 **I don't really have much to say other than that I'll be using the correct spelling of Viser for the few times it'll come up in the future.**

 **Ohter than that. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Kind Devil

Anton was troubled right now.

He had gone to the nurse's office to take a nap since his headache had persisted from the Stray Devil fight a few nights prior, which meant that, despite sleeping quite peacefully the past few days, he felt like he hadn't slept at all. The nap had relieved him of his headache, but opening his eyes brought his attention to a new problem. A problem that was soft, white, round and very much exposed.

That problem was Rias' breasts.

For some reason the girl had decided to sleep next to him, whilst naked. Admittedly, Anton didn't mind entirely, he had seen her in the buff before. But she could have asked at least. Plus, who sleeps naked at school!?

"Hmm...?" Rias hummed as she woke up with a yawn. "Oh! Anton, you're up."

"Indeed." Anton nodded before deciding to address the problem. "Pres, why are you sleeping next to me without any clothes on?" He asked.

"I came here to take a nap and seeing as you had done the same I decided to join you." Rias explained as she sat up and stretched, giving Anton a full view of her body. "As for why I'm naked, well I can't sleep otherwise. And it's just perfect when I have a pillow or stuffed animal to hug." The crimson haired teen answered innocently, a pure smile spreading on her face.

'So I'm on the same level as a teddie bear.' Anton concluded mentally, he felt slighted for some reason. Though there were worse things he supposed as he scanned Rias' body once more.

"Anton, do you like breasts?" The President inquired with a plotting grin as she leaned forward, moving some of her hair away from one of breasts.

"I like to think that I appreciate the beauty of the body as a whole rather than focusing on a specific part." The blue eyed Devil admitted as he felt his face heat up slightly... Was he getting flustered!?

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Rias asked. Anton's answer came a few seconds later after running his previous sentence through his head.

"I suppose I did just imply that didn't I?" The teen laughed nervously as his senpai leaned even closer.

"Would you like to hold me?" Rias whispered in Anton's ear.

"Yes." Neither his mind nor his heart had wanted to give that answer. Sadly, he knew what part of him had answered.

"Then do me one little favour... make a Devil Pact." Rias ordered as she blew into Anton's ear before getting up, changing and leaving.

"I already have one though!" Anton argued as he remembered Sachiko.

"She didn't sign the form so it doesn't count." Rias replied with a teasing wink before she closed the curtain partition and left.

Anton simply laid back down, ready to take another nap.

"I blame you for this." He said as he glared at the lower half of his body.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Anton called out as he entered the Occult Research Club's clubroom. He had managed to sleep through the entire school day, he was definitely going to get an earful from his teachers about this.

"Where were you? I went to your class to get you but you weren't there." Yuuto questioned as he approached Anton with a curious look on his face.

"I was sleeping in the nurse's office." Anton admitted before sighing. "Turns out I slept through the school day... on accident." He clarified at the end upon noticing the smirk on Yuuto's face.

Anton would have thought about beating the smirk off of the boy's face, but he couldn't bring himself to. Over the past week he had actually started getting to know the other Devils and had reached a conclusion a few days in.

They were all good people.

Which was odd when the fact that they were Devils was taken into account.

Yuuto was friendly and, especially since he was the only other guy in the 'club', had quickly become someone Anton could rely on.

Koneko didn't talk much, Anton was okay with that. And he found that if he had anything sweet or that counted as junk food on him, Koneko would sniff it out and stare at him until he shared the food with her. The one time he hadn't she threw him out the window.

Akeno acted like the model upperclassman the majority of the student body saw her as. This frightened Anton since he had seen what lies beneath this during the Viser fight, he still felt conflicted about that. Other than that, Akeno teased him almost always when a chance presented itself, though Anton returned the favour in kind. It became a game between the two.

And then there was Rias. She reminded Anton of his older sister; she was kind, caring, smart, beautiful and had a 'boss mode' as he dubbed it. Rias answered any questions he had and praised the work he did, she also teased him saying that she would give him 'rewards' if he kept up the good work. Not wanting to find out if the rewards were real or not, Anton would purposefully slack on his job whenever they were brought up.

Rias called him fickle because of that.

"Save the chit-chat for later." Rias ordered as she approached the boys. "Anton, we have a client and everyone else is busy. Can you handle it?" She asked as she held the form out for the boy to take.

"Consider it done." Anton nodded affirmatively as he took the form. "Wish me luck." He smiled as he waved the form about while leaving.

"I wish you'd get their signature this time." Rias joked as Anton disappeared down the corridor.

Rolling his eyes, the teen shook his head while his smile persisted. He looked at the address on the form as he set out on what would be yet another long walk, they always were whenever he had a client.

* * *

Something seemed wrong. Following a map on his phone, Anton found the house listed in the address on the form. However, the lights were off and the door was open. There was careless, then there was asking to be robbed. It was possible that the resident was some kind of occult fanatic, that would explain the lights, but Devils were supposed to arrive via a magic circle.

So why would the door be open as if it was inviting someone in?

"Hello?" Anton called out cautiously. "I'm from the Gremory Devil service... Is anyone here?" There was no response so Anton made his way to the living room. That's when he smelt it.

Blood.

Whipping around, Anton unconsciously stepped back at the sight before him. Someone had been nailed upside down to the wall, their stomach had been slashed open and their entrails were hanging out. A message had been written in, presumably, the dead person's blood.

 _Those who sin shan't be forgiven._

"What kind of psycho-" Anton cut himself off as he dodged to the side, the sound of a gunshot ringing through the room.

"Why did you dodge?" A male voice whined as Anton turned to face his attacker. He was surprised to say the least. Standing across from his was a man wearing a Priest style outfit, an Exorcist. "You weren't supposed to dodge that!" The Exorcist exclaimed while stomping his foot on the ground like a child.

"Did you do this?" Anton asked as he motioned to the corpse, his anger slipping into his voice.

"Yep." The Exorcist nodded enthusiastically as he approached the corpse. "This vile sinner tried to summon a Devil." He stated as he stomped a foot against the body's head, some of the blood inside spraying out slightly. The man kept stomping on the head as he spoke.

"That's the worst thing any human being can do. In fact it's so bad that they can't be considered human anymore, just trash. Trash that deserves to die. And so die he did. Quite spectacularly might I add." The Exorcist gave one last, heavy stomp against the corpse's head, caving it in and causing more blood to spill out. He approached Anton, who stood in stunned silence, and leaned close enough that their noses were almost touching.

"Freed Sellzen, Exorcist extraordinaire." Freed introduced himself.

"How could you kill another human and act like it's nothing?" Anton questioned as he glared at the Exorcist in front of him. The man was obviously insane. As evidenced when he started laughing hysterically at the question.

"Hahahahahaha! Am I seriously getting lectured by a Devil?" Freed continued laughing, it slowly died down until it stopped completely. However, the disgusted look that the man's face warped into put the teen on guard. "Listen up, you shitty ass Devil." The Exorcist commanded. "Your kind live off of human desires, right? Those that are complicit in keeping you all fed are destined to die. I just offed the guy before you could feed." Freed explained, it sounded like he was talking about animals as opposed to people.

"You deranged bastard." Anton snarled as he got into a combat stance.

"Aww, is the shitty little Devil mad?" Freed cooed. "Did I hurt your shitty little feelings by killing some shitty piece of trash?" The Exorcist mocked with an amused laugh.

"I'll kill you." Anton stated as he glared dangerously at the psychopath Exorcist.

"Not if you're dead you won't." Freed sneered as he pulled out a bladeless hilt, he pointed his gun at the silver haired Devil as a beam of light extended from the hilt. "Now then, would you prefer to be made into Swiss cheese? Or mince meat?" He asked with a maniacal laugh. Without waiting for an answer, the Exorcist spoke up again. "Times up! For the shitty indecisive Devil I'll treat him to a bit of both!" The man exclaimed as he lunged at Anton, slashing his sword at the Devil.

Anton ducked under the slash and leapt backwards, only to immediately leap to the side and on top of a couch to avoid a shot from the gun. Freed wasted no time in closing the distance and slashing at the Devil's legs, Anton jumped above the holy sword and kicked it out of the Exorcist's hand. As soon as Anton's foot was back on the couch he kicked Freed in the face with his other foot before jumping back over to the crucified corpse, though he fell to one knee when he landed due to a searing pain his left leg. Looking over to Freed, the Devil noticed that the Exorcist had twisted himself around after receiving the kick; his gun was still pointed to where Anton had been in the air.

"I knew it... the shells are made of light." Anton grunted as he tried to cope with the pain that had spread through the entirety of his leg at this point.

"Ding ding ding, that's right." Freed cheered whilst impersonating a game show host. "And your prize is... turning to dust." He dropped the act as he charged at Anton, sword of light in his hand again and at the ready.

'Shit! I don't have a way out of this one.' The Devil panicked. Even if he successfully dodged the attack, he couldn't guarantee dodging the next. Luckily, he didn't have to move as a familiar figure blocked his vision, taking the attack for him. Since there were no screams of pain he assumed the person hadn't actually been hit, though he did hear a tearing noise.

"Why'd you get in the way Asia!? I could have cut you in two!" Freed scolded the Nun. "Whatever, did you finish preparing the barrier?" He asked.

"Please stop this, why are you doing such terrible things to Anton?" Asia questioned, oblivious to the current situation.

"Huh? You know this shitty Devil?" Freed asked in response as he pointed his gun past Asia and at the teenage Devil.

"Devil..." Asia repeated as she looked over at Anton, the betrayed look in her eyes broke something in his heart. Looking back over to Freed something caught her attention, something that appeared in her peripheral vision. The Nun gasped as she looked at the nailed corpse in horror.

"Hehe, you like it? A real work of art if I do say so myself." Freed snickered as he waved his gun at Anton. "And that Devil's about to become my next masterpiece. Now hurry back to your post and raise the barrier." He ordered as he leaned over Asia.

Surprisingly, the girl didn't move. She kept her arms spread and stayed in front of the Devil behind her, she was brave despite having tears in her eyes. Naturally, Freed wasn't amused by this and it really showed on his face, he looked like one of his veins was about to pop. Meanwhile, Anton had found the strength to get to his feet, though he had staggered a bit and it hurt like hell if he placed too much weight on it.

"Hey, hey, Asia-tan. What do you think you're doing?" The madman Exorcist inquired as he scratched his head with his gun.

"Father Freed, I beg of you please leave him alone. Your 'judgement', it's just wrong!" Asia declared as the tears that had built up in her eyes started to fall.

"Huuuuuh? What kinda crap is that mouth of yours spewing!?" Freed shouted as he grabbed Asia's collar. "Devils and the trash that summon them are nothing but shit! Didn't you learn that at church? Or has that scummy Devil screwed with your head!?" The lunatic ranted as he got in Asia's face.

"Even Devils can be good!" Asia argued. "I used to think the same way as you, but Anton is different. He helped me when I was lost, he got angry for me and even offered to meet with me again, he is, without a doubt, a good person. Surely not even God would forgive you if-" The Nun was cut off as Freed smacked her in the head with his gun before grabbing her arms and pinning her against the wall. Anton immediately went to punch the Exorcist, but fell to the ground when his left leg buckled and refused to move.

"Ms. Fallen Angel said I couldn't kill you..." Freed began as he started pushing Asia's exposed bra up with his gun. "But she didn't say I couldn't have some 'fun' with you." He finished with a malicious smirk present on his face.

Fully understanding what the Exorcist meant, Anton felt something inside of him snap. He forced himself back up, ignoring the pain that threatened to numb his leg. Extending his right arm to the side, black flames sprung forth from it. The flames died down to reveal an obsidian wakizashi. The flames flitted about the blade as Anton fluidly charged towards the unsuspecting Exorcist. A pained yell escaped the Exorcist's throat as Anton plunged the wakizashi into the man's side, Freed released Asia who slumped against the wall and watched the display in front of her in shock. Anton headbutted the Exorcist to the ground as he pulled the wakizashi out of the lunatic's side and dismissed it the same way he summoned it. He then proceeded to grab Asia's hand and run, leaving the house and Exorcist behind.

"Tch! That damned shitty Devil." Freed muttered as he stood up and prepared to chase down the Devil and the Nun, but stopped when he noticed a red glow envelop the room. Looking behind him, Freed watched as three Devils appeared from a magic circle. One of them immediately looked around for something.

"It seems Kurushima isn't here, he must have escaped." Yuuto deduced as he finished surveying the room.

"And after we came to save him too." Akeno shook her head with a smile.

"Exorcist..." Koneko pointed out to the other two, who turned to face said Exorcist.

"Hehehe, this is great. One Devil escapes, but I get three more to chop up instead!" Freed laughed hysterically, believing that he'd get to kill something other than a human that night. "Welcome!" The Exorcist exclaimed as he went to attack Yuuto with his sword of light.

Yuuto blocked the sword with his own with ease. "That wasn't very gentlemanly of you. You'll never be popular with the ladies if you keep that up." The blonde Devil taunted.

"Hmm, do I need to introduce myself again?" Freed wondered as he ignored the taunt. "Nah. You can just ask your shitty friend, if you live that is. And even if you do, there's no guarantee I won't kill him before you find him."

"Sorry, but I won't let you kill Kurushima." Yuuto declared as he created another sword and swung it at the Exorcist, Freed dodged it by jumping backwards.

"Oh? Do you two have that kind of a relationship? That's no fair; I want him all to myself. I can't wait to hear him scream." Freed pouted during the first part of the sentence, before he started chuckling madly during the second half.

"That's quite a filthy mouth you have. Are you a Stray Exorcist by any chance?" Yuuto asked as he kept up a defensive stance.

"So what if I am? I'm still doing the world a favour by ridding it of you trashy Devils! Hehehehe, I'm so glad I get to kill a bunch of ya while under Ms. Fallen Angel's divine protection!" Freed broke out into hysterics again as his tongue dangled out of his mouth adding to how insane he looked.

"An excommunicated Exorcist with too high a passion for killing Devils... that's the most troubling kind." Akeno commented.

"You soul-sucking worms ain't in any position to talk shit about others." Freed retorted as used his finger to clean his ear, flicking whatever came out away.

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno informed the Exorcist with a deadly glare.

"Ooh, ooh, those eyes! That look's really something big sis! That seething bloodlust is so damn sexy! I can't take it, it's getting me hard down there it is!" Freed squirmed in pleasure as he exclaimed this.

"Then how about you disappear?" Rias questioned as she entered the room.

"And another joins in. Is it my birthday or something? 'Cause this is the best present ever!" Freed laughed happily. "Alright, everyone line up. Which one of ya wants to get shot in the leg like your friend?"

The air around Rias turned cold after she heard that.

"You injured my adorable servant?" She inquired.

"Yes indeed-y. I even got to watch him fall flat on his face when he tried to come at me." The Exorcist remembered with a grin that threatened to fall off of his face. "Course, the shitty little bastard then went and stabbed me, definitely getting him back for that one."

Freed froze as his expression fell when Rias' power of destruction made a clean hole in the wall next to him and devastating some of the ground outside.

"I'm not very forgiving to those who harm my property. Especially when they're someone as vulgar as you." Rias stated as she kept her arm outstretched, ready to destroy Freed with her next attack.

"President!" Akeno called to Rias as she looked out the window. "There's a full battalion of Fallen Angels heading this way!"

Rias looked between Akeno and Freed. Deciding the latter wasn't worth it, she got to ordering her peerage to retreat.

"Get ready to make the jump!" The President told Akeno.

"Yes Ma'am!" Akeno responded as she set about preparing a magic circle to send them back to the clubroom.

"I'll deal with you the next time we meet." Rias warned Freed, who only smiled and waved farewell in response as he left through the hole in the wall.

"All set!" Akeno informed Rias as everyone stepped into the magic circle.

The red glow enveloped the room again and just like that, they were out of there and back in the clubroom. Rias walked over to her desk and unceremoniously slumped back in her chair. Letting out a sigh she rubbed her temple, the rest of her peerage looked over to her with concern in their eyes.

"President, should we go searching for Kurushima?" Yuuto suggested as he approached the desk, Rias' response was a simple shake of her head.

"No. It's too risky to go wandering around with the Fallen about." The King decided. "Besides, I'm sure Anton's fine. He is my beloved little Pawn after all." Rias smiled as she looked out the window at the night sky.

* * *

Anton kept running, refusing to let go of Asia's hand. He wouldn't let go, not until he was sure they were safe. And there was only place he considered safe enough to take her. Running down yet another street, the boy slowed down as he fumbled with something in his pocket. Getting a grip on what he was searching for, Anton pulled out his house key as he approached his front door. Entering the house he finally let go of Asia's hand.

"Is this... Your house?" Asia asked as she tried to regain her breath, she took a quick look around the entryway.

"Yeah... we should be safe here..." Anton nodded as he took a step forward, only to fall flat on his face as his left leg refused to move. Blood began to pour out of the wound and pool around the leg, the crimson liquid stained the floor boards and dripped down between them.

Anton could hear Asia's muffled but worried tone as his consciousness left him.

* * *

Mumbling followed by shallow breathes that gradually stabilised into a regular pattern, that was all Asia could hear coming from the sofa she had laid Anton down on. She had struggled to drag him to it after healing the wound on his leg, but he was, surprisingly, lighter than he looked so it hadn't been as hard as she had expected. After finding a blanket to lay over her saviour, Asia took it upon herself to clean up the bloodstain in the entryway. She was now brewing some tea and waiting for Anton to wake up.

* * *

Grumbling as he stared up at the ceiling, Anton dragged his hands down over his face before getting up. The first thing he noticed was that he was in the living room. The second was that he was still in his uniform, a hole left in the pants leg from when he was shot. The last thing he noticed was the fact that his left leg didn't so much as ache despite the fact that he had been shot by a holy bullet.

Remembering the details from last night, Anton quickly scanned the room for any signs of Asia. He relaxed when he noticed her sleeping at the table. Quietly, Anton approached the sleeping blonde and proceeded to gently wake her up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Anton spoke softly as he gently shook Asia's shoulder.

As the small girl woke up, Anton started getting the kitchen ready to prepare breakfast. Taking a glance at the clock, he noticed he was already two hours late for school. Which led to the decision of simply not attending for the day.

Once he was finished preparing breakfast Anton brought it over to the table and with Asia in silence, neither initiating a conversation despite the fact that Asia kept making a face like she was going to say something. Not wanting to force the Nun to say anything, Anton washed the dishes and changed into some casual clothes.

He threw on a mint green t-shirt with an illustration of a tabby cat wearing an eyepatch, a pair of blue jeans and his black and white high-tops. Instead of putting his hair into its usual braid he put into a ponytail.

Heading back downstairs with a sewing kit so he could fix up Asia's clothes, Anton called out to his guest.

"Asia, get ready! We're going into town!"

* * *

As the Devil-Nun pair walked about the town they visited each store Asia was even remotely interested in. Anton repeatedly offered to buy the things that Asia seemed to want, but the Nun refused each and every time. While leaving a clothing store Asia's stomach growled. Anton laughed as the Nun turned red, before he suggested they have lunch at a nearby fast food restaurant.

The pair sat down at an empty table with their meals, though Asia was looking at hers with a confused look.

"Um... I don't have a knife or fork." Asia pointed out.

'I guess she mustn't have gotten a chance to try something like this before, huh.' The silver haired teen thought.

"You eat it with your hands." Anton informed her as he demonstrated with his burger by peeling back the wrapper and taking a bite. Nodding in understanding, Asia went to pick up her own burger, but stopped as she came to a realisation.

"I should wash my hands first." The girl told herself as she pulled some holy water from her bag and proceeded to wash her hands with it. When she was done she proudly showed her hands to Anton.

"All clean." He confirmed with a nod, ignoring the chill that went down his spine from seeing the holy water. The teen held back a chuckle at how childish the Nun acted, he assumed that this was what having a little sister felt like.

"Now to say grace." Asia said as she clasped her hands together in the way a person does when they pray. "Bless us, oh lord, and these thy gifts. Amen." The Nun recited. "All right, let's ea-" She stopped herself as she noticed Anton slumped back in his seat. "Are you okay Anton?"

"Just fine..." Anton shook off the bout of light-headedness that had attacked him from hearing the prayer and went back to his meal. It wasn't until the two had finished with their food and Anton was finishing off his drink that he noticed Asia staring out of the window.

"Anton, what is that building?" Asia inquired as she pointed to the building in question. Following the Nun's gaze, Anton smiled when he noticed which building she had been looking at.

"That's an arcade." The teen answered as he looked back to Asia, who only nodded as she continued to stare at the building. "Wanna check it out?" He asked as he got up and picked up the trays they had been using so he could bin the trash left over.

* * *

"Wow! You're amazing at this!" Asia cheered as she watched Anton hit every note on a dance machine. He was perfectly in time with the beat and hadn't messed up on the two previous songs in the set he had chosen, if he didn't mess up on any of the remaining notes then he would have a perfect score.

"Perfect!" The machine's synthetic voice exclaimed as Anton lent on the rail behind him and fanned himself with his shirt, though he glanced behind him when he heard clapping. It turned out that he had drawn a small audience from his performance. He smiled at the crowd as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Show's over everyone." Anton announced as he stepped down from the small platform that had the controls for machine on it, there were a few disappointed awww's as Anton and Asia started making their way around the arcade again. "Been a while since people cheered for me, it feels quite pleasant." The teen admitted more to himself than his companion.

The pair passed a set of claw machines and Asia's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she peeked inside the last one, practically gluing herself to the reinforced plastic that stood between her and the plush toys inside.

"Anton, look! It's a Ratchuu, there are so many of them!" The Nun beamed in excitement as Anton approached the machine and gave a quizzical look at the plush toys within.

'Is that what this thing is called? I'll admit it's kinda cute, but I don't see what all the excitement's about' The teen thought. Then he looked back at the look on Asia's face and sighed in defeat as he pulled his wallet out.

"Want one?" He asked Asia as he waved his wallet lightly.

"Huh? Ah. N-no..." The Nun rejected the offer as she turned red from embarrassment. Anton gave her a blank look in response. Not counting their lunch, she had rejected every one of his offers to get her something as a gift.

And he wasn't putting up with any longer.

"Then I suppose I'll get myself one at least." Anton said with a plotting smirk gracing his lips.

After many failed attempts and only just managing to win the plushie by pushing it over the plastic surrounding the hole with the claw, Anton pulled the plush toy out from the machine.

"Ah, you know what? I just remembered I have nowhere to put this. Asia, would you like to take it instead?" Anton offered as he held the plush toy out towards the blonde Nun. It was, of course, a lie. He had more than enough room for the plush toy, he just wanted to finally give Asia a gift to commemorate the day.

"O-okay." Asia nodded as she took the plush toy. She looked at its face before the beaming smile returned and she hugged the plushie close to her chest.

Anton on the other hand looked at his wallet in despair, all that was left inside it was his credit card and a folded up piece of paper.

'So much for the Devil's luck.' He mentally sighed as he slipped his wallet back into his pocket.

* * *

Taking a seat on a bench as the sun began dip down past the horizon and the streetlights turned, the pair made small talk until Anton decided to broach a topic that had been on his mind since he met the Nun beside him.

"Asia, about your Twilight Healing." Anton began after thinking about how he wanted to ask, though he wished he could stop himself from asking when he noticed Asia flinch at hearing the proper name of her Sacred Gear. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but would you be willing to talk about it?"

Asia hesitated for a few seconds before nodding and telling Anton the story she had with her Sacred Gear. How she was abandoned by her family shortly after birth and raised in an orphanage run by the Church. How she found out about her power at the age of eight when she healed an injured dog. How the Church revered her as a Saint and how she healed and saved people. The loneliness she felt from being a Saint. And ultimately about how she was branded a Witch and cast out from the Church for healing a Devil that proceeded to kill the Exorcists pursuing it before fleeing.

She was in tears by the time she explained that the Fallen Angels took her in.

"I'm so sorry..." Anton apologised thoughtlessly. He had nothing to do with the story, but the fact that he had made Asia recall those painful memories made him feel like he owed her an apology at least. Especially since he felt both angry and sad for the girl.

"Anton, I have a dream." Asia sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "I want to be normal and have friends that I can shop... and talk with... I want a friend to do all kinds of things with." The small Nun confided in Anton as she sobbed.

"You already have one, right?" Anton questioned as he took one of Asia's hands in his own. "I'd like to think I'm your friend after everything we did today." The teen smiled kindly as he scratched his cheek. "We talked a lot and we can go shopping anytime you want." He offered.

"Anton..." Asia trailed off as she stared at her friend while more tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't think so." A disgustingly familiar voice butted in. Searching in the direction of the voice, the pair found its owner, with their wings spread, standing atop a nearby lamppost.

"Yuuma." Anton snarled as he stood up.

"So you became a Devil. How utterly disgusting." Yuuma taunted as she hopped down from the lamppost.

"Ms. Raynare." Asia uttered as she clung onto Anton's arm.

'So that's her real name.' Anton made note of it as he kept his eyes on the Fallen Angel.

"You're coming back with me Asia. Don't make this a hassle." Raynare declared.

"Like I'm gonna let that happen." Anton chuckled dryly as he stepped in front of Asia.

"Oh? Do you plan on being her white knight?" Raynare asked mockingly. "I still remember our date, you know? Wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah. I especially loved the part where you KILLED ME!" Anton snapped, he could feel his rage building up by the second.

"You were supposed to die. But you had to be reborn as a Devil." Raynare sighed and shook her head as she summoned a spear of light. "I suppose I'll just have to kill you again." The Fallen Angel smiled evilly at the Devil, though she was taken off-guard when Anton summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Asia, keep your distance." Anton warned the Nun as he got ready for a fight.

"And what are you going to do with a Twice Critical. All you can do is double your power for a little while, which still hardly makes you a threat." Raynare laughed as she got ready to throw her spear of light.

Anton was confused by what the Fallen Angel had told him. The Sacred Gear on his arm was the Boosted Gear. It was similar to a Twice Critical in that it boosted the user's power, but the Boosted Gear could do so to a much greater extent. Which meant Raynare was underestimating him right now.

'I've already won.' Anton grinned as he brought his left arm up.

 **BOOST**

The gem on the back of Anton's hand shone a bright green and he could feel the power pulsing through his body. Raynare threw the spear of light at the teen. Who slapped it away once it was close enough, the light dispersing shortly after making contact with the gauntlet. It stung, but it didn't burn like when they had pierced him.

"What was that?" Anton asked incredulously, the corner of his lip curving upwards mockingly.

Raynare hurled another spear of light at the teen. This time he grabbed it and crushed it. The Fallen Angel began throwing more and more spears, which the Devil dodged gracefully. Anton jumped to the left to avoid one spear of light, only to end up forcing his body further to the left as a spear of light nicked his cheek. Clenching his teeth, Anton lowered his body as he prepared to charge at the Fallen Angel.

"Stop!" Asia yelled as she stood in front of Anton with her arms spread outwards for the second time. "I'll go with you, just... stop." The Nun pleaded as she lowered her arms.

"Good girl. Come over here." Raynare ordered, Asia do as she was told shortly after. "That's my girl. Don't worry, after tonight's ritual, you won't have to suffer any more." The Fallen cooed as she brushed Asia's cheek with her hand.

'What ritual?' Was the only thought Anton could muster in the situation.

"Asia, don't do this. Please." Anton begged as he stood straight, his left arm ready to attack or defend at a moment's notice.

"Goodbye." Asia smiled sadly as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I'll spare you this time." Raynare smirked tauntingly as she summoned a magic circle to teleport herself and Asia away. "But if we meet again, I won't be so kind. Bye-bye." She threatened as she and Asia disappeared through the magic circle.

" **That could have gone better."** A voice boomed inside of Anton's head.

"Oh, well look who's finally awake." The silver haired Devil drew out the sentence with an annoyed voice. "I don't have time to deal with you Ddraig." He sighed as he turned around to leave, though he paused when he noticed the plush toy lying on the ground. Asia probably left it behind on purpose. If Anton was guessing the meaning behind the ritual correctly, then she wouldn't have any use for it after tonight. The teenage Devil grit his teeth as he picked up the plush toy by the arm and left.

" **What are you going to do now?"** Ddraig inquired as Anton headed in a direction he was all too familiar with.

"Start a war."


	4. Chapter 4

**9,000 words... Holy hell I wrote I lot for this chapter. Don't expect that to be a trend, the next chapter will probably be between 5,000 to 7,000 as usual.**

 **Anyway, yay, plot stuff happens in this chapter. And a reveal... an important reveal.**

 **Enjoy! I'm gonna start chapter 5...**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Nasty Angel

"Absolutely not! If you go through with this, you risk starting a war against not only the Fallen, but the Angels as well." Rias warned Anton as she stood up from the chair behind her desk.

"I don't care! That's my friend they're going to kill. I'm saving her no matter what it takes, even if that means starting a war." Anton argued back as he stood on the other side of the desk.

The Master and Servant had been arguing since Anton entered the room. With the rest of the Occult Research Club watching on in silence, not wanting to interrupt lest the arguing duo turn on them.

"I'm sorry Anton, but there's nothing we can do. I want to help, I truly do, but the risks outweigh the rewards." Rias stated, hoping her Servant would understand. Considering the silver haired Devil still looked furious, he most definitely didn't understand.

"BULLSHIT!" Anton shouted as his fist slammed down on the desk, the rage behind his eyes burning hotter than holy light being used on a Devil. "Asia's not some prize, Gremory. She's my friend. F-r-i-e-n-d. Friend. And I will not abandon her to die!" He exclaimed, Rias was slightly taken aback by the use of her surname.

The room went dead silent as Rias slapped the most recent addition to her peerage.

"I will not argue with you about this any further Anton. There is nothing we can do, accept it." Rias commanded, making it clear that this argument wasn't going to go any further. Not that Anton would allow that.

"'Nothing we can do' blah! You just don't want to save her 'cause your too scared of the rules to do anything." Anton accused his Master, the rest of the peerage staring at him in shock because of this.

"Why can't you just do as I say?" Rias asked with a sigh as she sat back down in her chair.

"Because you're making a decision I don't agree with." Anton answered honestly. "Now, I'm going to ask for your help one last time and you're going to give me the answer I want to hear." The silver haired Devil stated in a hushed voice. "Will you help me save Asia?" He asked calmly.

"No." Rias responded for, hopefully, the last time.

"You really don't know how to play this game, do you?" Anton questioned with an annoyed smile. "If you won't help me, I'll handle this myself." He added as a warning.

"You're being irrational." Rias pointed out.

"Better than being a God damned coward." Anton insulted his Master, ignoring the pain that ran through his head from mentioning the man upstairs.

"I will not be insulted by my own Servant." The crimson haired Devil stated in a harsh tone.

"I will not be the Servant of a useless Master." Anton retorted as he turned around and headed for the door, picking up the Ratchuu plush from the table between the two sofas as he did so.

"If you leave right now, I will disown you as a member of my peerage." Rias warned the silver haired teen.

Anton stood at the door, he had already opened it and his hand was still resting on it as he turned his head to look Rias in the eyes.

"You never owned me in the first place."

And with that, he left.

The room remained quiet as Anton's footsteps echoed down hall, gradually fading to nothing as he got further away. Not even five seconds after the footsteps had stopped, Yuuto and Koneko left the room in a hurry to follow after their fellow Devil. Rias simply swivelled about lightly in her chair as Akeno approached the side of the desk, a comforting smile gracing her lips.

"Shall we go?" The black haired Devil asked calmly.

"Yes." Rias nodded as she stood up from her chair and approached the magic circle. "Maybe I should have explained everything to him." The crimson haired Devil mused as she thought back to the argument she just had with her Servant.

"Things might have gone smoother if you did. Kurushima doesn't strike me as the type to like being left in the dark." Akeno agreed as she joined her friend in the magic circle, the circle started to glow as she did so. "But we can deal with that conversation once this all over with." She assured Rias as they teleported out of the clubroom.

* * *

Churches would typically be considered nice places were the most that happens are sermons and prayers. So the fact that Anton felt a chill through his body and had his blood boiling from looking at the place, proved that theory wrong. He thought briefly about how many Fallen and excommunicated Priests and Exorcists would be in there, and soon came to the conclusion that this could very well be a suicide mission.

" **Are you sure about this?"** Ddraig questioned the Devil, Anton's eyes briefly flickered to his left arm before setting back on the church.

"In all honesty... no." Anton admitted in a hushed voice. "But that girl brings out my better side somehow and I want to find out why." He explained as he turned around to think out his plan of action.

"Need some help with the planning?" A familiar voice offered, Anton took a quick step back and focused on the owner of the voice. And promptly lowered his guard when he saw Yuuto and Koneko approaching him.

"I've got something that might help if so." Yuuto added as he spread out a roll of paper he was carrying on a box that had been left in the alley they were standing in, the three Devils gathered around the box as they examined what was on the paper.

"Blueprints. You sure are prepared." Anton stated as he tried to memorise the layout of the church from the blueprints. "Why are you helping me though?" He inquired when he realised that there was no way they were sent to help him.

"You're our friend. Why wouldn't we help you?" Yuuto answered matter-of-factly, earning a confused look from Anton.

He had no real problems with the members of the Occult Research Club, but to say he was friends with any of them? That was a stretch. Even when he called Asia his friend he had only done so while acting on his emotions. Yes, he did want her around, but only because he was looking for answers from her presence. If anyone else had the same effect on him then he could turn a blind eye to this situation, but that wasn't the case.

Or so he had been telling himself since he left the school grounds.

"You give me snacks." Koneko answered in her usual emotionless tone, giving her, blunt, reason for helping.

"Alright." Anton sighed, not wanting to waste time on a tangent. "So, where do we head to once we enter? I doubt the Fallen are stupid enough to conduct their ritual anywhere obvious." The silver haired Devil pondered as he looked over the blueprints again.

"Well, the church is relatively small. We'll be in the sanctuary as soon as we go through the doors, we may as well start searching there before moving on to the lodgings." Yuuto pointed out as he pointed to the places he mentioned on the blueprints. "Though we should be cautious in the sanctuary. The Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists like to desecrate places dedicated to God, they may be in the middle of doing so when we enter." He warned with a stern look across his face, earning a raised eyebrow from Anton.

"Makes sense." The cobalt eyed Devil nodded as he looked over the blueprints one final time. "Let's go." He commanded as he left the alleyway and headed for the church's gate, which, naturally, was locked with a padlock.

"Allow me." Yuuto offered as he stepped forward and drew a sword that he most certainly did not have a second ago, though Anton didn't waste time asking about it.

The sword cut straight through the lock and the three Devils rushed in, heading straight for the doors that lead to the sanctuary. They crept in through the doors whilst keeping an eye out for any enemies. It would seem that luck was on their side as the room was devoid of any people aside from themselves. At least, that's what two of the Devils thought.

"Over there." Koneko warned as she pointed towards the altar at the back of the room.

Clapping resounded throughout the room as a familiar face stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Oh, good job." Freed mockingly praised as he stopped clapping. "Now, isn't this a heart-warming reunion?" The psychotic Exorcist asked gleefully.

"Yeah, it is. Now I can pay you back for shooting me." Anton responded with a toothy grin, though it looked more like a dog baring its fangs. "And trust me, you'll wish God would grant you mercy by the time I'm done." The teen cracked his knuckles as he stepped forward. "Though I might just let you keep a few teeth if you tell me where Asia is." He offered with a devilish smirk.

"Under the altar. There's a staircase that'll lead you to where the ceremony's being held." Freed answered immediately, much to the surprise of the Devils.

"W-wait really? Isn't this where you spout one of your insane lines about killing us before we inevitably beat the information out of you?" Anton questioned, his rage taking a back seat as he voiced his confusion.

Naturally, the deranged Exorcist cackled in response. "Well it's not like that information'll do you any good, since you won't be getting past me."

"Someone's feeling confident." Yuuto stated as he took up a position at Anton's side. Both prepared their weapons, the blonde Devil readying his sword and the silver one summoning the Boosted Gear. The two turned at the sound of something moving behind them, turning around they found Koneko lifting a pew above her head.

"Get crushed." The small Devil said as she lobbed the pew at the Exorcist, who responded by slashing down the centre of the bench.

Using that distraction as a sign, Yuuto leapt at Freed and went for an overhead strike. The Exorcist blocked the attack and kicked the Devil back, before taking out his gun and firing at the retreating teen. Yuuto avoided and parried most of the shots, but one of them nicked his cheek causing the boy to hiss in pain. Koneko ran in front of Yuuto and put her arms out to the sides to act as a shield whilst Freed continued to fire. The bullets started tearing through the girl's clothing, one bullet even bounced off of her head. Anton let his concern overtake him for a second before remembering that Rooks have an exceptionally high pain tolerance.

"It hurt a little..." Koneko stated as she looked slightly upset at actually receiving an injury, even if it was a small one.

"Kyaha! For such a small gal you sure are tough, huh?" Freed cackled as his still smoking gun rested near his head.

"Small..." Koneko repeated as she looked down at her chest. Seeing where this was going, the two male Devils kept a respectable distance between Koneko and themselves, watching on in silence as she began hurling pew after pew at the stray Exorcist. Freed cut through each of the pews that came at him, but was caught off-guard when Yuuto appeared behind him after using one of the pews as cover.

"Don't forget about me!" The blonde Devil exclaimed as he slashed at the Exorcist, who managed to block the attack before retaliating. The two traded blows in a concentrated silence for a short while, until Freed broke it.

"Y'know, it's been sooooo long since I've had such a heated battle!" The Exorcist yelled over the sound of the two swords clashing. "So don't die too quickly!" He said as he entered a deadlock with the Devil.

"I guess I should get serious then." Yuuto responded with a smirk. "Devour!" He shouted as his sword started eating the light from Freed's sword. The deranged Exorcist backed off as the remaining light from his sword dissipated.

"What the hell is this!?" He questioned as he shook the hilt of his sword, trying to get it to work again.

"Holy Eraser. It's a sword that eats light." Yuuto explained as he showed off the sword.

"You've got a Sacred Gear too!?" Freed exclaimed in frustration, things weren't looking good for him right now.

Seeing a chance to go in for the kill, Anton lowered his body to prepare for the dash he was about to make.

 **BOOST**

"Promote: Rook!" The silver haired teen yelled as he dashed forward, keeping his body low to make sure he was harder to hit.

With a click of his tongue, Freed started unloading the light bullets on the teen, the bullets either grazed the Devils body or bounced off like they had with Koneko. A cocky smirk grew on Anton's face as he drew his left fist back, the small amount of moonlight that lit up the church gave the Boosted Gear a threatening gleam as it was brought down on the stray Exorcist. Freed's legs started to buckle, but before he could collapse to the ground he kicked off of Anton and regained his footing at a safe distance. The Devil scanned the man to find how he hadn't taken more damage from the attack and noticed that the hilt of what once was a sword of light was crumbling apart in the Exorcists grip. It seemed Freed was smarter and faster than he let on.

"Hey, hey. What's up with that Freed? How could you let some shitty ass Devil hit you?" The stray Exorcist asked himself. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Freed bellowed as all of the veins on his face threatened to burst. "Do you worthless Devils really think you have the upper hand? I'll slice you all into mince meat!" It took the madman a second to realise that the three Devils had surrounded him while he was ranting. "Wait... Am I actually in trouble right now?" He questioned as his current predicament fully registered in his head.

Raising his gun, Freed let the clip loaded in it drop to the floor. As soon as the clip made contact with the ground a blinding flash of light was set off. Once it died down, the Devils noticed that the Exorcist had used the flash bang to escape.

"Over there." Koneko stated as she pointed towards one of the windows of the church. There was Freed, looking down on the trio from his perch.

"Your name was Anton, right?" The Exorcist asked the silver haired teen. "I think I'm developing some special feelings for you. So don't go lettin' anyone else kill ya before I can, okay? Okay, bye~" The man said before escaping through the window. Anton wanted to pursue him and rid himself of the nuisance of a man, but he had other goals right now.

Pulling out the Ratchu plush that he had stuffed in his jeans waistband, Anton placed the toy on one of the pews that had been left untouched by Koneko. The boy took in a deep breath and released it as he nodded his head a few times. Standing up he approached his fellow Devils as Koneko moved the altar to reveal a set of stairs heading underground.

"You ready?" Yuuto asked the silver haired Devil.

Anton nodded. "Yeah, let's go." With those words the three Devils proceeded down the stairs to carry out their original goal. 'Hold on just a little while longer Asia, I'm going to save you.'

Walking in silence with Yuuto in the lead and Koneko in the rear, the trio eventually found themselves at the bottom of the stairs and in front of a set of doors. Looking between each other before giving a series of confirming nods, Yuuto opened the doors.

"Welcome Devils." Raynare greeted the trio.

Inside the room was a small congregation of stray Exorcists and Fallen Angels, all blocking the way to a cross where Asia hung. The Devils were vastly outnumbered, but they had come too far to turn tail and run. Not that Anton had any plans on running in first place; he would rescue Asia or die trying. If he wasn't strong enough to save one person then he would rather be dead.

"Anton...?" Asia said weakly as she noticed the new presence. The boy smiled gently at her before hardening his features and taking a few steps forward.

"I'm taking Asia back." The Devil stated as he levelled a glare towards the Fallen responsible for all this. Raynare simply chuckled in response before gesturing to the horde between her and Anton.

"How? You're outnumbered." The Fallen Angel couldn't contain her joyful smile as she spoke. "Besides, we're just about to finish the ritual."

At those words Anton's eyes widened, he prepared to rush forwards as Raynare touched a seal that had been inscribed on her chest. The seal lit up alongside a near identical one in the same position on Asia, the Nun screamed out in pain as the seal began to work its magic.

Rushing forwards, Anton was stopped almost immediately as the mass of Fallen Angels and stray Exorcists turned on him, holy weapons and spears of light at the ready. The teen grit his teeth and snarled at the small horde in front of him.

"MOVE!" He roared as he ran forwards.

One of the Exorcists saw fit to swing his sword at the boy, who refused to falter in his charge. Luckily, Koneko managed to bring herself between the two and elbow the Exorcist in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. Anton took this as a good opportunity to jump at the stray Exorcist and use him as a launchpad.

"Since we're outnumbered, we won't hold back." Yuuto declared as he readied his sword.

As Anton landed he heard Asia's scream get louder, his head snapped up to see something emerging from the girl's body. Two silver rings to be precise. Once the rings had left her body, Asia collapse to the ground.

He was too late.

"This is it, the power I've wanted for years!" Raynare announced. "With this Sacred Gear, I will be loved." She assured herself as cupped her hands to take hold of the rings, bring them to her chest so she could absorb the Sacred Gear. The Fallen Angel squirmed in pleasure as the rings acclimated themselves to their new host. Once her body grew accustomed to its newfound power the disgraced Angel burst into a fit of laughter.

"Finally! It's mine! With this I can prove those who mocked me wrong!" Raynare cheered as she continued to hold her hands to her chest.

Observing the situation as best he could whilst fighting, Yuuto made up his mind. After sharing a nod with Koneko, the blonde Devil called out to Anton.

"Kurushima! Get her out of here, we'll keep the Exorcists and Fallen distracted."

The silver haired Devil gave the other male Devil a quick nod before charging ahead once again, batting Exorcist and Fallen alike out of his way with the Boosted Gear. One particularly tricky Fallen Angel lobbed their spear of light at the Devil and grazed his neck, the pain being enough to slow the teen down so that the Fallen could rush him with another spear of light. Clenching his fist, Anton slammed it into the Fallen Angels face as soon as he was in range, launching the sinful Angel back towards Raynare.

Reaching the cross, Anton knelt down and gently raised Asia's head.

"I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you say your goodbyes." Raynare snickered as she looked down at the Devil and Nun.

Ignoring the disgraced Angel, Anton kept his eyes on Asia as she weakly looked up at him.

"Hey, I'm here to save you." The silver haired teen said softly, a small, gentle smile gracing his lips. "I'm gonna get you out of here and then we can do whatever we want, okay?" Anton let his smile grow as Asia nodded slowly. Picking the small girl up in a bridal carry, the Devil made for the door to head back upstairs. "Kiba! Cover me!" He yelled as he ran down the thin path his fellow Devils were making for him. With a quick nod, the blonde Devil took up a position behind his companion and dealt with any Fallen or Exorcists that got close.

Reaching the door, Anton hesitated for a second. "If either of you die, I'll personally go to wherever Devils end up after death and drag you back... Got it?" The blue eyed Devil warned before running up the stairs, missing the amused smile on Yuuto's face and the eye-roll from Koneko. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Anton moved to the nearest pew and gently set Asia down; handling the girl as if any sudden movements would break her. As the boy began to stand, Asia held onto his hand, causing him to kneel down beside her.

"Thank you...even if it wasn't for long... I'm glad I had a friend..." Asia spoke weakly, her voice getting shakier with every word. "If I was reborn... would you be my friend again? Would you spend your time with me again?" Tears had started streaming down the girl's cheeks at this point and her grip on her friends hand tightened.

Anton meanwhile, felt something rouse inside of him. A feeling he had forgotten so long ago, something he had never wanted to feel again.

Desperation.

The Devil wanted so badly to lie to himself, to tell himself that he was just confusing his anger from failing with that damned feeling. But he couldn't, he knew that no matter what he told himself that feeling would stay with him until it was replaced with grief. Another feeling he had cast away.

"Heh... come on... don't say that..." Anton pleaded weakly, his hair covering his eyes as he hung his head low.

'That's not fair.' His mind protested.

"You're not gonna die... so don't say that..." The teen pleaded with a shakier voice.

'I can't say no if you look at me like that.' His mind admitted.

"You're gonna live, then we'll get to do all kinds of things together: Karaoke, I-I haven't sung in ages but so I might sound terrible... but that'll give us something to laugh at, right? Travelling, I can take you all around the world to see the sights. Hell, we can just stay indoors and chat or go for a walk and... and..." Anton desperately tried to think of anything else the pair could do together. "Right! I can introduce you to my... okay well I don't have any friends other than you, but Kiba and Toujou are nice. We can start with them and make more from there... together." The boy planned, desperate to keep talking to the girl that evoked the emotions he had once discarded.

Asia cupped Anton's face as he stammered, trying to find something else to say. "I'm so happy... that my first friend was as caring as you." The nun smiled kindly at the Devil before her hand fell from his face and landed on her chest, her breathing gradually slowing down until it stopped completely.

Anton stayed in his position for what felt like years, it felt odd considering such things usually blurred together for him. Eventually, the teen gently placed the girl's hand he was holding over the other, begrudgingly accepting what had happened under his watch. Though the thing that finally rid the boy of his silence was the rage he could feel building up inside of him. Standing up straight instead of with his usual slouch, Anton stared up at the ceiling and raised his middle finger.

"IS THAT IT THEN!? YOU LET ME MEET THIS WONDERFUL, PURE GIRL AND THEN JUST ROB HER OF HER LIFE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!? I UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME AFTER ALL I'VE DONE. BUT FOR FUCK'S SAKE, DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON PEOPLE THAT DON'T DESERVE IT! I'M THE ONE THAT FUCKED EVERYTHING UP SO PUNISH ME! NOT HER! Me..." The incensed Devil vented to whoever was listening to him up there, though he knew full well that there was only one that would listen to him and they didn't even know he was alive.

In the ensuing silence, the teen came to a realisation. His better side was back, thanks in no small part to Asia.

"Damn it..." The boy hissed, mad at no one but himself. "I tried, doesn't that count for something?" He asked no one in particular.

"Awww, have you lost it from the grief?" Raynare mockingly cooed, Anton silently looked over at her. "Look at this..." The Fallen Angel said as she held up her left arm, showing off a cut she had received. "That Knight actually landed a hit." The girl held her right hand over the wound, letting a green light emerge and heal the wound completely. "Isn't it amazing? This Sacred Gear can heal anything." She bragged as she smirked at her prey.

"What happened to my friends?" Anton inquired, not bothering to beat around the bush and using the word he usually reserved.

"Oh, them? Don't worry, they're just unconscious for now." Raynare assured the Devil. "I wanted to show them your corpse first, so that they know their efforts were in vain." The Fallen sneered.

"Raynare." Anton spoke, his voice calm despite his earlier outburst. "You murdered someone tonight, you murdered me a few nights back and you have likely murdered many others. You are aware that this is a sin, yes?" The Devil asked, turning to face his adversary.

"I'm sorry, is a fucking Devil preaching to me in a church right now?" The Fallen Angel laughed hysterically at the situation, ignoring the calm smile that wormed its way onto Anton's face.

"I will take that as a yes." The teen stated, a hint of amusement in his unusually calm voice. "In that case, you must be prepared to face the repercussions for committing such heinous acts. And as the only one present capable enough to, I shall take it upon myself to punish you for your actions and guide you back to the righteous path of the Lord." Anton had a serene smile on his lips and pure intentions in his eyes as he dismissed the boosted gear, replacing it with a bow made of pure, golden light that rested in his left hand as his right took hold of the string. An arrow of similar colour and made from the same light formed between his fingers.

Raynare opened her mouth to voice her disbelief at the sight, but promptly shut it once she noticed what was unfurling from her prey's back. Wings. Twelve shimmering, white, feathery wings. The Fallen Angel gawked at the wings whilst unconsciously retreating back a few steps. A small, golden light flickered above the boy's head before expanding and becoming hollow, leaving a thin golden ring resting above his head. A halo. Continuing to back away until she bumped into a wall, something that freaked the Fallen out more than it should have, Raynare fully registered what exactly was in front of her.

A Seraph.

A Seraph that was intent on punishing her for what she had done.

She had to escape.

That one thought kept repeating in Raynare's head. Run away and report this to one of the leaders. Screw being punished for going over their heads, it would be better than whatever punishment a Seraph would dole out. Spreading her own wings, the Fallen Angel flew towards an open window, but was cut off by an arrow of light zipping past her vision and embedding itself in the wall. The arrow dissipated into small lights, small lights that started to track the Fallen's movements. One of the lights got close, and once it did it exploded with a force that something the size of a chocolate chip shouldn't have.

After the first light detonated, all of the others followed suit in a chain reaction. Raynare haphazardly weaved her way through gaps between the explosions, not realising that she had fallen into a trap. Just as she cleared the final explosion, a stabbing pain shot through the Fallen's wings sending her crashing to the ground. The girl landed with a heavy thud and laid still, a pained whimper ungraciously emerging from her throat. A sudden weight on her back reminded Raynare of the danger in the room, the danger that was currently using its foot to pin her to the ground. Twisting her head to face the Seraph, Raynare had no words for the sight that awaited her.

The Angel had a look that could only be described as cruel pleasure plastered across his face, his cheeks tinted slightly red as small pants escaped his mouth. Increasing the pressure on Fallen's back, the Angel smiled as she squirmed.

Anton chuckled darkly as he reached out his hands to grab one of Raynare's wings; the Fallen instinctually flinched at the sensation of something touching her feathered appendage. With a firm grip, the Seraph began to pull on the disgraced Angels wing, ignoring her pained cries begging him to stop. The white-winged teen's smile grew as he felt his quarries wing become loose, with one last mighty pull he tore the wing from the Fallen Angels back. Raynare's head jerked up as she released a blood-curdling scream before it met the ground, watching as the Seraph discarded the now useless wing.

Raynare stared at the pleased face of the Angel, the image slightly blurred by the tears that rolled down her face. He had torn off the majority of her left wing, leaving only a feathery stump to indicate that the wing had ever existed. Most Fallen Angels and Devils took pride in the condition of their wings. Losing both would at least gain you sympathy, as much as either race could muster anyway, but losing a singular wing was a sign of shame. It told anyone who saw it of how weak you were, and for two races that held strength as one of their core values it meant being seen as a disgrace to your kind.

And Raynare would not stand for that.

The Fallen Angel forced herself to her feet, despite the agonising pain that told her not to, and summoned a spear of light in her right hand. She would not be subjected to ridicule. Not when she finally had the power she had craved. Reaching for the stump on her back, a green glow enveloped Raynare's hand as the wound closed.

Sadly, with the limitations of Twilight Healing, she couldn't bring her wing back.

Which is exactly why she would take one of the Seraph's wings for herself.

"Oh good, you got back up." The pleased smile on the Angel's face pissed Raynare off. "So what's next? Are you going to attack me?" The Angel inquired, his smile never leaving his face. "Come on, you can do it! I believe in you!" The Seraph cheered, an action that pushed the Fallen far enough that she summoned a spear of light and charged.

As soon as she was close enough, Raynare swung the spear of light at the Seraph's neck. The Angel's reaction was to duck and slither past the Fallen Angel. Raynare span on her heel and attempted another swipe at the freak of an Angel, who simply took a step back to dodge the attack. Choosing not to give the Angel a chance to counter, Raynare let loose a flurry of swings and stabs. Anton snaked his way around every attack. Dodging one particularly close stab by leaning back, the Angel's upper half sprang forwards and delivered a headbutt to his assailant. Raynare stumbled backwards before shaking her head to regain her focus.

"So much potential, but so little training. If you just refined your combat skills a bit more you might actually be capable of landing a hit." Anton commented, the calm smile from before returning to his face. "You certainly have the tenacity, most give up once they lose a wing." The Angel began to approach the Fallen, who raised her spear of light so she could defend herself.

Once Anton was close enough, Raynare thrust her spear of light forward. The silver haired Seraph sidestepped the attack and grabbed the disgraced Angel's wrist, twisting it so that Raynare would drop the spear of light. As the spear dissipated, Anton tripped Raynare and shoved her to the ground before placing a hand just above the small of her back. A black magic circle with a pentagram in the middle appeared in front of Anton's hand. Placing the magic circle on the Fallen Angel's back, Anton waited for the magic to take effect.

"I hope you're ready for part two, it's so much harder." Anton said, standing up once a smaller version of the magic circle had etched itself onto Raynare's back.

Raynare scrambled away and stumbled to her feet before facing Anton once again,the calm smile on his face taunting her to try again. The Fallen Angel charged at the Seraph, summoning a spear of light in her hand. Screw taking his wing, she was going for the head this time. Quickly closing the distance between them Raynare thrust the spear of light forward, hoping to pierce the Seraph's throat.

Only for the spear to fade away before it even came close to silver haired Angel's neck. Suddenly, Raynare was brought to her knees by an unidentifiable force. The Fallen looked up at the Angel with hateful glare as he furled his wings back in, removing them from sight. The boy knelt down, looking Raynare in the eyes. She wanted to punch him, stab him, hurt him in any way she could, but every time she tried to move or speak she was stripped of her control over her body.

Silently, something snaked out from behind Anton, it was comprised entirely of black flames and yet didn't burn the boy as it rested its head on his shoulder. Unconsciously, Raynare made eye contact with this new entity. And as soon as she did it lunged at her. Raynare flinched and closed her eyes reflexively. She felt the flame comprised entity pierce her chest, she would have screamed out in pain if her voice hadn't once again been taken from her. The disgraced Angel could feel the being squirming around inside of her, before it eventually tore itself out of the same place it had entered from.

Opening her eyes, Raynare noticed two things. First, there was no wound where the entity had pierced her. Second, there was green light escaping from the entity's mouth. Anton held out his hand and the black flame creature deposited exactly what Raynare was hoping it hadn't taken from her.

Twilight Healing.

The rings sat in the boy's hand and he smiled fondly as he looked at them, the flame creature disappearing back to wherever it had come from on the boy's back.

As Anton approached the deceased Nun, Raynare tried to reach out to him, to beg him to give the Sacred Gear back to her. She would soon die if it wasn't returned to her body, and it wasn't as if a dead person had any use for it. But instead, Raynare was forced to stay rooted to the spot and watch on in muted horror as the Angel returned Twilight Healing to its original owner. The Fallen Angel wordlessly screamed at the back of the bastard of an Angel that had just condemned her to death.

"Oh shut up." Anton ordered as he continued to monitor Asia. "You're not going to die; I didn't use your method of extracting a Sacred Gear." He listlessly explained.

Silence filled the room as Raynare was still muted and Anton watched over Asia's body, hoping for even the smallest of breaths to escape from the girl's lips. Nothing, nothing was happening. He knew it wouldn't have been as simple as that, but he had hoped, for once he had hoped that the answer would be simple. But of course it wasn't. It never was. Releasing an annoyed breath, Anton turned to face Raynare, the calm on his face having been replaced with a look of scorn.

"The park, the one where you killed me. Wait there." The teen commanded.

Raynare was confused by the sudden order and was about to yell at the boy for trying to order her around, but found her body complying with the demand. As if back seating in her own body, Raynare stood up and left the church, running to reach her destination.

Watching the Fallen had been a thorn in his side for the past week or so leave the building, Anton sighed once again, this time letting out any feelings of anger that might have been left over. He started to run his hand through his hair, but stopped and started ruffling it about instead.

"I've got a lot of lying ahead of me." The teen grumbled as he took a seat beside the pew Asia was lying on, sorting out his thoughts and planning how not to get found out.

The minutes passed and Anton identified two sounds. Hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and the door to enter the church opening. He knew who was responsible for the first sound, but went on alert because of the other. Anton jumped to his feet and faced the door as a familiar set of red locks entered the building, followed by a just as familiar head of black hair.

"It seems everything has been wrapped up here." Rias commented with a smile on her face.

She approached her pawn, who averted his eyes so as not to make contact with hers. Anton expected her to chastise him or slap him again for his disobedience. Instead, Rias hugged him, taking the teenage Devil by surprise.

"Are you okay?" The Gremory heiress asked soothingly. Anton simply nodded into the older Devil's chest before she released him and took a step back. "Good, I wouldn't have forgiven you if you had charged off just to die." Rias said, though Anton picked up on the underlying warning.

'Don't do this again.'

Sadly for her, he wouldn't be heeding that warning if he found himself disagreeing with her like he had tonight.

"What are you doing here?" Anton voiced the question on his mind.

Rias smiled in response. "I'm just cleaning up some trash that happened to be polluting my territory." She stated.

And that was all it took for Anton to realise. Rias was going to deal with the Fallen Angels from the start. What he couldn't understand though, was why she had tried to dissuade him from doing the exact same thing. It made no sense! Why tell him not to do something if she was going to go and do it anyway. It was hypocritical!

"You could have told me..." Anton mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Why do this whole song and dance of telling me not to fight them if you were planning to do just that!" He yelled, an anger fuelled look of betrayal.

"I told you so." Akeno said to Rias, who only shook her head in response.

"Anton. I couldn't send you or anyone else to fight the Fallen Angels with your reason as it wasn't a problem that could affect the Devil faction." Rias began explaining. "However, if the Fallen happened to have attacked my servant on more than one occasion, that affects me and would raise less suspicion when given as a reason. Do you understand?" She finished her explanation, making sure he understood her reasoning.

"All I heard was a bunch of political bullshit." Anton responded, making his thoughts on the situation clear. "But... you did help me in the end." The silver haired Devil added as an uncomfortable expression took to his face. "So, I suppose I should... thank you. So, you know... thanks." He said, showing an obvious discomfort over having to express his gratitude.

"Can I take that as an apology as well?" Rias asked with a cheeky smile.

"No. I stand by my decision, and I won't apologise for being right." Anton stated coldly, refusing to budge on his earlier decision to help Asia.

Rias wasn't too surprised by Anton's response; she had half expected it really. She had definitely picked a difficult one to be her Pawn.

"Though I do need a favour." The silver haired teen admitted.

"Oh? Are you making a deal with a Devil?" Rias teased, Anton clicked his tongue in response. He knew he wouldn't be getting a favour easily with his earlier behaviour.

"I'll owe you one okay?" The Pawn bargained. Rias nodded in agreement, not wanting to pass up the chance of having an irrefutable order she could use on her most recent servant.

"Could you use an Evil Piece on Asia... please?" Anton requested, almost gagging on the last word.

The crimson haired Devil chuckled at her servant's behaviour. "Well I can't refuse a request from my adorable servant now, can I?"

Anton glared at the girl for that. "Bite me, Gremory."

Rias shook her head at the response before pulling out an Evil Piece. Yuuto and Koneko moved Asia's body into a magic circle that Akeno created.

"Anton, do you know where her Sacred Gear is?" Rias questioned.

The teen in question nodded.

"It was returned to her." Anton said, fidgeting slightly to feign nervousness. Upon receiving confused looks from everyone, barring Koneko, he elaborated. "An Angel appeared while I was fighting Ray- that bitch, he told me he would deal with her." Thus the lie began. "He used some weird magic to take back Asia's Sacred Gear without killing the bitch. Then he took her away, saying that he would 'find a suitable punishment' or something." He concluded the lie.

A quick glance at everyone's faces showed their surprise; even Koneko had a slight shift in her usual stony expression. Rias and Akeno shared a look before the former spoke.

"That would explain the holy aura from earlier." Rias mused, debating between whether to believe her servant or not. Eventually, a small smile graced her lips. "Well, we shouldn't have to worry about starting a war if an Angel got involved, the Three Factions would have to share equal blame."

She had bought the lie. Well, it had mostly been a lie. An Angel did appear and return Asia's Sacred Gear, and they were going to punish Raynare. The only lie was not mentioning that Anton himself was said Angel.

"Now then..." The crimson heiress turned her attention back to Asia's body. "This is probably unheard of, turning a sister into a Devil." Rias smiled at the thought before channelling her magic into the Evil Piece.

"I command thee, Asia Argento, in the name of Rias Gremory, return to the world of the living once more as a Devil in my service." Rias began chanting. "You shall live your new life as my Bishop!" As she finished the chant, the Bishop piece floated over to Asia and entered her body.

For a few seconds nothing happened, but eventually Asia started breathing again. The blonde girl opened her eyes and sat up, as if she had just woken up from a nap instead of coming back from the dead.

"Huh?" She mumbled as she noticed a bunch of unfamiliar faces, surprise taking to her face when she noticed the one person she recognised. "Anton?"

Upon hearing his name, Anton walked over to the former nun; he collapsed to his knees and wrapped her in a hug as soon as he reached her.

"Thank you..." The boy whispered happily. "Thank you." He said louder, ignoring the crack in his voice as he choked up. "Thank you so much."

The rest of the Devil's smiled at the scene in front of them.

Breaking off the hug, Anton helped Asia to her feet and escorted her outside, after handing her the Ratchu plush, where she was taken by Rias so they could sort out the details of her new life.

* * *

Having gone to the park where he was killed and retrieving Raynare. Anton led the Fallen Angel to a fancy looking apartment complex and took her to one of the apartments. Knocking on the door to the apartment, he crossed his arms as he waited for the resident to answer. The wait lasted a little too long for his liking, but the door eventually opened. Revealing a grown man with black hair, the bangs having been dyed a golden blonde. The man was about to say something to whoever was knocking on his door this late into the evening, but stayed quiet when he noticed the pair in front of him.

"Come in." The man said as he headed back inside.

Following after the man, the pair entered the apartment. It was rather luxurious to say the least. The man sat down on one of the two sofas, Anton pointed at the other sofa to tell Raynare where to sit.

"I'm assuming you remember where everything is?" The man asked as Anton headed for the kitchen part of the apartment.

"Of course." The boy responded as he rummaged through a few draws, eventually coming back with a bottle and three glasses. Two wine glasses and one normal one.

The two wine glasses were held between his fingers on his right hand; both glasses contained three ice cubes that clinked about with each step. The normal glass was filled with water and was being carried in his left hand. The bottle was being carried between his left arm and chest. The man took the two glasses with ice in them and set them on the table in front of him, Anton placed the bottle next to them and the glass of water in front of Raynare before sitting next to the Fallen Angel that had caused him nothing but trouble.

Looking over the bottle, the man smirked at the boy in front of him.

"You got out the good stuff... Are we celebrating something?" He inquired, to which Anton smiled warmly.

"I made a friend." The boy answered as he uncorked the bottle, pouring the champagne inside into his glass.

The man laughed in a way similar to a proud father.

"Really? They must have bad taste in friends." He joked as he poured his own drink. After the two of them had taken a sip of their drinks, the mood turned serious. "So why are you here?"

Putting his glass down and sighing, Anton scratched the back of his head. "I'm here because a few of yours have been going around killing Sacred Gear possessors." He stated bluntly, levelling a scrutinising glare at the older male.

The man quickly looked between Anton and Raynare.

"Is she one of them?" He asked, not sensing an aura from the girl.

"This one's the only survivor; Gremory took care of the rest." The blue eyed boy briefly explained.

Raynare's eyes went wide at that. Had the rest of the Fallen Angels with her really been killed? She knew the Knight and Rook had taken care of the ones inside of the church, but the group that had been keeping watch outside had been taken out as well? Just what had she gotten herself into?

"Speaking of..." Anton mumbled as he reached into his pocket, Raynare stared in horror as he pulled out three black feathers.

Three black feathers that she easily distinguished.

Kalawarner. Dohnaseek. Mittelt. They were really dead.

"Here." The teen said as he placed the feathers in Raynare's hands. "'I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you say your goodbyes'" He mockingly quoted the Fallen Angel's words back to her.

"So you brought her here because...?" The man urged Anton to explain.

"Because it'll be easier to get answers out of her with her boss around... not that she could lie to me right now anyway." The boy gave his reason, breaking Raynare out of the stupor she had entered when she handed her comrades feathers.

Her boss? There were a few Fallen Angels that could be referred to as her boss. Though the man in front of her did look familiar. Staring at the man for a while eventually made something inside the disgraced Angel's head click.

The man in front of her was Azazel, Governor General of the Grigori and overall leader of the Fallen Angels.

Shit.

"And since we're on the subject of answers... let's get some, shall we?" Anton questioned rhetorically, earning a nod from Azazel. "First things first, who the hell gave you the order to kill Sacred Gear users?" The teen inquired.

Choosing not piss off her leader or the Seraph that most definitely still mad at her, Raynare told the complete truth.

"Lord Kokabiel. He told us to either eliminate potential threats or take their Sacred Gears for ourselves. He said it was an order from Lord Azazel. That's it, I promise." The Fallen Angel admitted, refusing to look her interrogators in the eye.

Anton and Azazel looked at each other. The younger of the two raised a brow at the Governor General.

"I did give the order to kill any potential threats, but I said nothing about taking the Sacred Gears." Azazel stated, answering the unspoken question Anton had asked.

"I thought so. Even with your research you wouldn't go so far as to kill someone to continue it, especially since it would be easier to study it in action." Anton nodded before pausing to think. "But then why would I be a target? The Fallen know not to attack me."

"That would be my fault." Azazel admitted. "Since the last time we revealed your existence to the entirety of the Fallen Angels and a bunch of them left to form a group to kill you. I haven't told anyone other than the Grigori about your appearances." He explained, earning a sigh from Anton.

"Fair enough I suppose..." The boy muttered. "Anyway, it sounds like you're gonna need to keep an eye on Kokabiel, he's up to something." He warned the Grigori leader.

After a small hum, Azazel voiced his thoughts. "I think I know what he's planning. Kokabiel has always been a warmonger, and recently he's been trying to convince us to start a second Great War."

The Seraph groaned at the thought.

"We've rejected the idea, of course. I doubt any of the Three Factions want to lose that many, or worse more, of their own forces again." Azazel added, earning another groan from Anton.

"Look, Azazel, I've heard enough political bullshit for one night, I don't need to hear anymore." The teen whined.

"Alright, alright." Azazel put his hands up defensively, though the smile on his face showed he found the boy's complaint humorous. "So, what are you going to do with her?" The Governor General inquired as he gestured to Raynare.

"I'm going to guide her on the path to becoming someone worthy of God's grace." Anton replied, a serene smile forming upon his lips.

"You're making her your servant." Azazel translated. "Fine, I doubt I can change your mind." He shrugged before going back to his drink.

Raynare, who had been silently sipping from her glass of water, looked over to Anton. Who was he if the Governor General of the Grigori wouldn't attempt to persuade him into letting her go? That thought found itself escaping from the girl's lips.

"Who the hell are you?" She mumbled into her glass, just loud enough for the over two occupants of the room to hear.

Anton leaned forward and let twelve, pitch-black, feathery wings unfurl from his back.

He was a high-ranking Fallen Angel too apparently.

What wasn't he at this point?

Furling the wings back in, the boy answered with this. "I am something older than Azazel and even the Archangel Michael. I am the oldest being from each of the Three Factions." The cryptic answer confused Raynare for a second, but she believed she had figured out the boy's real name.

"Lu-" She couldn't even finish the name before Anton sent her look that would probably kill a normal person.

"Don't you dare finish that name." He warned. "I will not be compared to that imposter." The snarl that followed that statement was filled with nothing but contempt.

"Still holding onto that silly grudge, huh Satanael?" Azazel asked casually.

Satanael?

Raynare had never heard that name before. She couldn't remember it being the name of any Angel at least.

"You've never heard of him right?" Azazel asked his subordinate, receiving a nod in response. "That's because the Three Factions agreed to erase his name from our history. Of course, as you can probably tell... I've been helping him hide his continued existence." The Faction leader explained.

A supernatural being that had been covered up for what was likely centuries, if not millennia, and had a direct connection to the leader of all Fallen Angels. That's what Raynare had made an enemy of, and now she was going to pay for it by serving him. Things couldn't get any worse, could they?

"By the way, everything we've discussed here doesn't leave this room." Satanael mentioned as he looked to Raynare. "If it does, I will kill you. And don't even think about running... It's a very small world when I'm hunting you." He warned.

The one winged Fallen nodded in understanding.

"Great!" The hybrid said cheerily as he got to his feet, he chugged the rest of his drink before heading for the door. "Let's go." He ordered once he noticed that his new servant was still sitting on the sofa, Raynare quickly got up and made her way over to him.

"Oh also, Azazel." Satanael called from the door. "Could you get this one set up as a student at Kuoh Academy for me? It'd be suspicious if I did it." He requested.

"Leave it to me." Azazel called back.

And with that, Satanael showed Raynare the way to her new home.

Things were certainly going to get interesting from now on was what he thought on the way back.


End file.
